Heaven's Postman
by Azn-Gurl868
Summary: He was a ghost who had many faults, who now delivered mail from the living to Heaven. She was a human being that refused to re-open her heart to the world. "I'm a postman from Heaven." Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Like in fairytales?" Sasusaku AU
1. Introduction

**Heaven's Postman**

Sasusaku (Sasuke U. and Sakura H. pairing)

_By: Azngurl868_

_**Rated K+ **_

**Summary: **Sasuke is a soul who had done many faults in his life as a living being. He then receives the opportunity of becoming Heaven's Postman, one who takes letters written by the living and sends them to their diseased loves ones in heaven. Meanwhile, he meets Sakura—a girl who has been suffering from the death of her ex-boyfriend. Will Sakura learn to open her heart to the world and Sasuke again before time is up?

_The title Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

There was an old legend about a red, wooden mailbox on top of a hill that was kept alive for hundreds of generations. It was said that the angels from above had access to it, allowing the living to mail letters and gifts to their lost, loved ones. Every year, in two weeks, God sent down a specially chosen mailman to deliver those letters and gifts to the souls. That mailman was given the title _Heaven's Postman_.

They say those who are picked as the mailman is a soul who has done many faults during their life. To repay, God gave them the special task. After the new mailman is sent back to Earth, he or she will receive a handbook titled _Guide to Becoming Heaven's Postman_. It contains all the laws that must me followed and detailed description of actions that should be done.

Heaven's Postman's duty is to bring back hope to the living. They shall do whatever it takes; even if it means lying. After Heaven's Postman has completed their job for the day, he or she will be sent back to Heaven to deliver the letters and gifts.

Some say that they have seen Heaven's Postman opening the mailbox during the day, and then disappearing in second you blink.

* * *

**READ ME…! **Author's Note: I'm really back aren't I? I haven't made a story and published it in let's say… six months? Anyway, this story is based off a movie titled—you guessed it—Heaven's Postman or Postman to Heaven. In this case Sasuke will be the postman. His death and other rules about being Heaven's Postman will be revealed throughout the chapters. I've put up the Intro, chapter 1 and 2, so please read them before setting this story aside. Thanks for reading! I hope you look forward to the next chapter where Sasuke and Sakura will be introduced.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Heaven's Postman**

_Curious people are interesting people. I wonder why that is. –Bill Maher_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Guide to Becoming Heaven's Postman**

**Number 1:**

_Collect letters inside red mailbox by opening with given key. Read them and know the writer's purpose in writing. You must then bring back hope to the living. At the end of day's job, you are to be automatically brought back to Heaven. Leave letters by assigned angel's desk. Only bring back if letter is free of crude language and unsuitable content. _

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Chapter 1 – Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Unlocking the red, wooden mailbox, Sasuke took all the paper inside and locked it with the silver key again. He shoved all but one letter in his messenger bag with a sigh. Finding a good spot in the grass and sitting on it, he carefully ripped the envelope and read…

Mom,

Are you doing well? What is it like there? It's been 7 years since you left this world, hasn't it? I can't believe that 7 years has already gone. I'm married and I have a daughter, Mom. I must be childish. Though I'm married and even after my daughter's been born it feels like I'm still playing with toys, because in your eyes, I'm always a child. I guess it can't be helped. Today, I looked through the window and waved down to my daughter who had turned six this spring. She was wearing a yellow dress and she disappeared amongst the fall leaves... all of a sudden, I wanted to talk to you. I've been missing you so very much. Sometimes, in the night, when my husband is not looking, I cry at the memory of you.

Your daughter,  
Chiaki

* * *

**The Next Day**

Haruno Sakura walked slowly toward the red mailbox on top of the hill. Today, she had walked instead of riding her bicycle. She was not the type to rush and to worry about time. Time was just time. She slept when she wanted, she woke up when she wanted and she had her meals when she wanted. During most afternoons, she spent the time scribbling down letters. Then the next day, she would leave them in the mailbox that held legends and secret power.

Sakura clutched the letter at hand; the one that was tucked in an envelope with red cherries in front. Seeing the old, wooden thing she collected her breath and bit her lip before sliding the envelope in.

_There, _she thought. _Now I can't get the letter back anymore and regret writing it._

Rather parched, the pink-haired girl took out a plastic bottle of water and drank from it, waiting until her belly stretched. The water dripped at her tongue as the bottle slowly ran dry. Seeing a filled water bottle pushed at her view, she took it without hesitation and drank all the water from it too.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that taking water from strangers is dangerous?" someone said from beside her.

Turning, she laid eyes on a pale boy with dark, spiky hair. His onyx, glassy eyes bore on hers. This man was the one who had given her the water bottle. His expression didn't give out anything.

"Are you a dangerous person?" she asked.

"I'm not saying I am." The boy eyed the cherry key-chain attached to her bag. Then he wandered to the mailbox beside her and inspected it for a second.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned. He did not appear to be willing to put a letter so what would be the point of coming up here?

He did not hesitate to answer. "I'm a postman from Heaven."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Like in fairytales?"

Instead of answering, the man took out a silver key and unlocked the back door of the mailbox, taking its insides once again and placing them in his bag. Sakura thought for a second and figured that he was stealing the letters. Even the one she had put all her heart and soul to write.

"Hey! Stop that!" She grabbed his wrists and pulled. The man was stronger and did not move an inch.

"If I don't finish reading this batch of letters by tomorrow, I'm going to be in trouble," he stated firmly.

Sakura smirked at how childish this man was; believing he was a Heaven's Postman and everything… She was not the type to believe in myths, but she sent those letters out of curiosity. Wondering how this man was going to go about this, she lessened her grip on his wrists.

"I've heard a buzz on the internet that a handsome man appears once in a while on this very hill and delivers mail to heaven," Sakura said casually, crossing her arms and pretending to scrutinize his face. If he knew her statement was a lie, he did not make a reaction toward it. "What's your name, postman?"

He studied her for a second and then resumed to sorting through the envelopes. "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."

"Are you a ghost?" she asked. Then he pointed to his legs. "But you have legs! That means you're not."

Sasuke shook his head at her. "I'm an angel." He grinned.

The pink-haired girl burst out laughing until her sides hurt. Her laugh, Sasuke noticed, was a sound that stopped the birds from chirping so that they could to stare at her for a while. "If you are an angel, then fly!"

Sasuke tucked all the paper in his bag and faced her, leaning against the mailbox. "Fly?" He thought she was comical.

"Yes. Fly. All angels must know how to fly," she said, watching his actions carefully.

"All right then. I'll fly before your eyes." He shrugged. "Close your eyes. When I count to three… open them."

She stifled a laugh.

"Don't peek!"

"I won't!" Placing her palms over her eyes, she counted in whispers. "One… two… three!" When she reopened her eyes, she saw Sasuke running off down the hill like he was set free off his cage. "Oh, c'mon that's not fair!"

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura eventually found Sasuke sipping coffee in a near-by coffee shop, blending in with the other costumers. She stuck out her tongue when he saw her, but inside, she could not deny that she was happy to see the man again. Sakura thought that he was… fun. Despite the fact that he was a stranger, the curious girl took a seat across from him. He gave out no emotion as he stared.

They began to chat like Sakura brought up questions about being Heaven's Postman again. She considered the thought that he had some sort of mental illness. Like that news about a man who had been killing the neighbourhood cats (for obviously no-good reason) that they always played on TV.

She asked, "What sorts of letters do you get?"

"Lots of different letters come—Letters from children who lost their parents, a letter from a wife to a husband, letter from a friend to a friend or a love letter from a lover to another, because people who are left behind believe that there is a heaven," he explained.

Sakura got a feeling he quoted it off the internet or a book. Maybe even the Bible. Those were words of a wise man. She nodded thoughtfully anyway.

"But one of the letters is seriously wicked. If that person were normal, they wouldn't write that," he went on, changing his tone, obviously quoting. "_'You're so bad—dying and leaving me behind. You cheated on me! You're a terrible person! People like you just need to die!'_"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura looked down at her folded arms.

"I cannot send a letter like that to heaven. It's rude, first of all. Not to mention full of hate and anger."

"What a narrow minded person," she mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That person is you."

She made a face. "Why would I write such a thing?" Her voice slipped an octave and she wondered if he noticed.

He took another big sip before continuing. "The envelope was decorated with red cherries. Judging from your attire," he nodded at her cherry earrings, key-chain and necklace, "you are the woman. You're name is Sakura, is it not?"

Suddenly feeling conscious, she shied away toward the back of the chair. "Maybe it is."

"Because of you, I had to hunt you down and lecture you about it. If you were any other person, I would not have been sitting here and speaking with you."

Sakura suddenly felt an explosive anger well up in her lungs and heart. Anger that she had bundled up and kept in the corner of her mind, but now that someone was telling her off about her own letter… "You think that I have so many problems that I have to be _preached_ by an apparition? To tell you the truth, I wanted to put a bomb inside that letter! I wanted to send a bomb to Heaven! So that when my ex-boyfriend opens the letter," she smacked her fist against the table, "BOOM! He is ripped to pieces!"

Sasuke studied the ripples Sakura created on his mug of coffee while speaking. "But he's already dead."

For the first time in a while, Sakura was speechless. The dark-haired boy raised his eyebrows, waiting for a comeback.

"Waitress!" Sakura called suddenly.

Immediately the waitress who had given Sasuke his cup of coffee earlier came at request. "Yes, m'am?"

Sakura pointed to Sasuke. "Do you see a floating coffee cup there? Do I look like a crazy person talking to myself? Is there a person there?"

Blinking twice and glancing at the boy, she nodded. "Yes, there is a person there."

"He says that he is an angel from Heaven, delivering letters to the dead," she whispered to the muddled waitress.

"I suggest that you stop talking to him and leave," she replied back in a whisper. The girl bowed and shuffled away, tending to another costumer.

"You know, Sakura, I heard all that," Sasuke said casually as if he wasn't bothered their remarks.

Sakura smiled innocently, wanting to change the topic. "So what exactly are you?" She tapped her cheek with her index finger. "Ahh, I know! To make people believe you're a postman to Heaven, you wait near the mailbox and come and go pretending to be a ghost, right?"

He thought about it. Sasuke had a special key that opened up the mailbox that no other mortal had. The narrow slit on the front of the mailbox was not wide enough for a hand to reach in and grab the insides. Not even a child. He wanted to tell her this, but he decided to put some humour into his reply, just to tease her. "It's a part-time job."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Part-time… What? Are you by chance _insane?_"

"No. Perhaps I'm just helping people who lost their loved ones."

Cautiously, Sakura leaned forward, dropping down to a whispering tone. "So what is that? Give me more details!"

He grinned, though he knew she was joking around and teasing again. Sakura seemed to forget that he was just yelling at him two minutes earlier. "There's no more, because it's a secret..."

Sakura groaned and rested her forehead on the table in quick defeat. Curiosity got the best of her.

"Unless you're going to help. Then I'll tell you more."

Sakura peeked from behind her bangs as she looked up. "What?"

Sasuke folded his arms on the table, telling her that he was being firm and serious. "If you can, let's do it together. It's a handful to do it as one person. I'll give you a salary—two thousand yen an hour."

Her jaw dropped. Converted, that would be twenty dollars. Thinking, she _did_ need a job instead of relying on money her mother sent her monthly from abroad. It was enough to feed and pay for the rent, but she never got to spend the money on something she wanted like clothes that were in the latest fashion or even to buy a goldfish as company in her empty house. "Two thousand yen?"

He slowly nodded.

Sakura laughed, throwing her head back. "No."

* * *

**Author's Note: **First chapters are always fun to write. Hehe ^^ So in this chapter, Sasuke and Sakura are introduced and they cross paths. Usually chapter stories use two or more chapters to introduce one character first. I'm doing it differently. If you did not understand any part in this chapter, feel free to message or send a review. I'll explain happily!


	3. And My Heart Swells

**Heaven's Postman**

_Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust on the earth, overlying our hard hearts. –Charles Dickens_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Guide To Becoming Heaven's Postman**

**Number 17:**

_Part of a day's job is to bring hope to the living that had lost a loved one. Do what that person could have done if they were still alive. _

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Chapter 2 – And My Heart Swells**

The next morning, Sakura had woken up at five in the morning and soon realized she could no longer regain sleep. With her ex-boyfriend in mind, that was normal, though that morning she found herself thinking about Uchiha Sasuke. After getting up and showering, she took her bike and rode it through the bare and empty streets. Sakura had only seen joggers and dog-walkers. Other than that, the whole country was still asleep. As she biked, she was thinking about Sasuke's disappearance last night…

"_Where are you going?" Sakura asked as Sasuke walked toward down the road where the lights could not reach and illuminate the side walk. Only the street lamps above them lit the night since the moon as hiding behind thick, dark clouds._

_He glanced at the sky quickly. "I have to get back," he said without turning around to face her._

_She made a face at him. "What?"_

_He returned to walking silently, his footsteps not making a sound. "There's no time for questions," he muttered._

_Sakura watched as the darkness enveloped him. She felt as though someone was pulling him away. "Sasuke?"_

_Silence followed. Then she realized that he was no longer there._

"He's really a ghost," she thought aloud.

Sakura shook her head, clearing her thoughts. For a while there, she thought that she had been tricked by him. Oh, no one could trick Haruno Sakura that easily. It was simply… too dark to see him walk toward his house. She kept telling herself that Sasuke was stuck in a world where he believed he was Heaven's Postman.

Biking down toward the park, Sakura's eyes were caught on a bright sheet of paper hung by tape on a door. Skidding to a stop, she quickly read the piece of paper. ALIBI ART FACTORY. STAFF NEEDED. HIGHLY SKILLED. She remembered thinking that she needed a job. Though she did not know what an Alibi Factory was, she shrugged and tore the paper from the door and crumpled it in her pocket. She was not highly skilled, but she figured she could fake it. _Everyone fakes it now-a-days,_ she thought.

Parking her bike next to a stop sign, she climbed up the steps leading to the store. Once she was inside Sakura could not help but notice the poor designs of the walls. Torn wallpaper that was browning with age coloured her view. Even the floor was wooden and filthy. She noticed a machine next to the front door that was entirely made of copper metal. The machine wheezed and produced a thin piece of bread that fell in a basket. A man in a white lab suit came and munched on the newly made bread. He acknowledged her with a nod.

"Excuse me. What kind of factory is this?" she questioned.

The man wagged his finger toward him and her, telling her to follow him in further. As they walked through the mess of crumpled paper on the floor, Sakura spotted machines like the one she saw earlier. One of them looked like a small, keyboard piano with a tube attached to the back. Another was a pen that stretched a foot long.

"Here are things I created. I've been on this subject for seventeen years now. You could say I'm the founder," he explained, gesturing to the different machines and objects around him. "Over there is the list of things and services you can purchase." He pointed to a large poster on the right wall.

He wandered over to a small, wooden box. He pressed a button and it automatically played realistic airplane sounds, he pressed another button and it played the sound of traffic in New York. "Over there is a book giving you ways to pass a test for school, guaranteed." He pointed to the object beside her.

Picking it up, she flipped through the pages. The read one sentence from a random chapter: _"…write down the answers to your palm with a light coloured marker…"_ She wrinkled her nose. "That's cheating," she mumbled aloud.

"Cheat. This is what this place does," he said.

As the man took a seat in what she thought was his desk, Sakura approached him after setting the book down. "Misuta, how much is the salary of the highly skilled staff?" she finally asked. _[Misuta: Mister]_

He sat back on his chair and rested his feet on his desk. She noticed with disgust that his shoes had holes, exposing the soles of his feet—probably another one of his inventions with a no good reason behind it. He scrutinized her for a brief moment. "I think you're too young, miss. Maybe I could—"

"I'm twenty-four, Misuta," she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry. I'm expecting someone a few years older than that." He shrugged.

She pursed her lips. "Sorry to bother you. Bye now." Sakura waved before leaving the store and taking her bike. Despite the wave of disappointment that washed over her, she collected herself and peddled. She had only one place to go to now.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

The pink-haired girl pulled her bike along with her up the familiar hill, begging the angels that he would be there that day. Something about Sasuke pulled her closer to him. She understood that his duty—the reason why he hunted her down—was to discipline her about the cruel letter had had addressed to her dead ex-boyfriend. Yet why was _she _the one hunting him down now? It was a question she was determined to solve.

Nearing the mailbox, her lips stretched across her face in a bright smile. There he was again, emptying the mailbox and sorting through all the envelopes.

"Yo," Sakura greeted as she approached.

The postman glanced at her for only a second. "What? Did you come to send those evil letters again?"

She frowned. Her morning was not going any better and he wasn't helping. "No. I don't send those anymore. You're going to look at them anyway."

"Then what?" He tucked the envelopes in his bag and leaned against the mailbox, doing the same gesture as yesterday. She realized it was his way of saying _"I'm all ears."_

Sakura picked up a stuffed, brown bear off the grass that once had a letter attached to its belly. Silently, he waited for an answer as she fiddled with the toy.

"You've decided to work with me, haven't you?"

Sakura laughed. "Ha! No way!" She crossed her arms with the bear wedged against her side. "I came to blackmail you. Pay me five hundred thousand yen an hour. How about that?"

He rolled his eyes. "_'I cannot forgive you. I really, really cannot forgive you. You told me you liked me. Was that all a lie? As I stroked your face, you told me you liked me so much. Was everything a lie from the start? You should throw your soul away into a dark black hole!'_"

Even though Sakura knew he was quoting a paragraph from her letter, she made no reaction to it. "Are you writing a poem? Or are you writing lyrics for a song?"

"Did you already forget what you wrote in your letters?" he questioned.

"Oh, this guy!" She balled her fists and exhaled. "That's foul play! That's cheating! I'll punch you and I'm not joking!"

Sasuke got the reaction he wanted to see and grinned. "Since you threatened me, I'm posting them on the internet."

"No!" she exclaimed. As if nothing had happened, he went back to opening an envelope. "Such a nasty heart," she muttered.

"Look who's talking," he muttered. Sasuke got to his knees to inspect a something square and plastic on the grass next to the mailbox's stand.

"What is it?" Curiously, she approached him.

"It's a lunch box." Opening it, they both saw its contents—sushi and egg rolls.

"For a lover?"

He briefly read the letter that was once attached to it with tape. "A mother who lost her five year old daughter… She made a lunch box for her child." Sakura sat on the ground while he continued reading. "_'Inari, Since I was a beginner at cooking when you passed away… Since you couldn't try the yummy things I make, eat the egg rolls and sushi I made inside the lunch box. Are they yummier than before? Now I can make sushi without making to seaweed too loose, like so…'_"

Sakura's eyes watered and her vision blurred. She realized with shock that they were tears. Hugging the bear close to her heart, she soaked in the words written on the letter. "Are you crying?" she asked him.

He tilted his head, watching her glistening eyes her. "You're the one crying, Sakura."

The letter made her think of her own mother and how they haven't seen or contacted each other in years since she had a job transfer and Sakura had refused to move to Chicago with her. Sakura would only receive money from her once a month. Before she had also received letters, but after her mother learned that she would never take the time to reply, she stopped sending them. She wondered if her mother would come back to Tokyo if she passed away. Would she cook her daughter something too? Would she write a letter for Sakura and put it in the mailbox? The fact that people were already suffering that kind of emotional pain moved her.

"But I'm Heaven's Postman, not Heaven's Delivery Service." Unwrapping the wooden chopsticks from inside the plastic, he picked up an egg roll with it.

"Are you going to eat it?" she asked.

"I'll feel bad if it rots. Want some?" He had a feeling she didn't have breakfast yet.

Sakura carefully nodded her head, her body, feeling fragile. "Yes, I want some." With her fingers, she took the egg roll from him and ate it bit by bit, savouring the flavour.

"Is it good?"

She nodded.

"Is it salty?"

"Yes."

Looking up at the blue sky, Sasuke shouted, "Inari!"

Sakura was surprised by his action. "What are you doing?"

"Inari!" he yelled at the sky again. "The egg rolls our mom made are really delicious!"

The birds scattered and the wind howled as he yelled. Sakura smiled at him, regretting everything cruel she said to him in his presence.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

After Sakura had finished all the egg rolls and sushi from the lunchbox, Sasuke placed a small, violet flower on top of it. He explained that it was a reply from Inari that she ate well.

"That's a lie, though," she stated.

He nodded. "It's a lie, but… if she was alive, she would have done this." He stood from his spot on the grass, and she mimicked him. He had been debating whether he would still ask her about the job. "Do you want… the job?"

"Can I ask you something?" she said instead.

"Yes."

"Is the pay _really_ two thousand yen?"

"Yes, it is. Why would I lie about that?" he questioned, frowning.

She simply smiled and stuck her hand out to him. "My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She greeted him as though they had just met.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you too."

Sakura shook his cold hand with eagerness, grinning at her new "boss."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I thought it was a good idea to put some sort of emotional part where the girl cries in front of the boy :) The reason why Sakura is drawn to Sasuke will be revealed sometime. Maybe you already know it… Plus, information about Sakura's ex-boyfriend! Keep posted and subscribe! Thanks for reading. Reviews will be appreciated. Next chapter will be out sometime next week!


	4. Cheater, Cheater

**Heaven's Postman**

_Love is a game in which one always cheats. –Honore de Balzac_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Guide To Becoming Heaven's Postman**

**Number 19:**

_Obtaining an assistant is allowed for the purpose of talking to the living. Having more than one assistant is against not permitted._

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Chapter 3 – Cheater, Cheater**

Fujimoto Kumiko glided the vacuum across the hardwood floor, making sure not a spec of dirt was left in her husband's house. Her father-in-law hovered above a book laid on the table, reading peacefully despite the noise that the vacuum produced. Kumiko spotted the bottle of medicine and untouched glass of water next to the old man.

She turned the vacuum off to ask, "Otousan, did you take your medicine yet?" _[Otousan: father—In this case, father-in-law.]_

The old man looked up, surprised. "That's right, I was about to. Thank you for reminding me."

"Mmm…" Kumiko began vacuuming again, lost in thought. After cleaning the rug, she unplugged the machine and tucked it away in the hallway closet. "I know it's not my position as your daughter-in-law to say this, but it's been three months since okaasan passed away…" _[Okaasan: mother—In this case, mother-in-law.]_

It took him a while to reply. "Yes," he said in a monotone.

She regretted bring it up. "If you keep being too sad, it'll make me worry too…" Wisely, she did not continue and trailed off.

He nodded.

"Oh yeah, please don't be late today. My husband's coming early from work so let's have dinner together," she reminded him again. She knew her father-in-law was the type to forget easily within twenty minutes of hearing a statement.

He cleared his throat. "Right."

"Juni told me yesterday that he was worried because his grandpa looks so weak lately."

The old man chuckled, a rather rough sound. "I shouldn't be worrying my four year old grandson." He stood from his seat with caution. "I'll go play shogi and then walk for a bit until dinner, all right?"

"Yes, otousan. Be careful."

He grabbed his coat off the coat hanger next to the front door. Every time he left the house, he stopped for a minute to look at his dead wife's picture in a small frame on a table. He suddenly remembered the letter he wrote for her; the one he inserted in the enchanted mailbox. Shaking his head, he left through the door. It was a two minute walk to the park.

_Darling,_

_How can you go first without me? I never expected it. After you left, I've become an empty shell. How is it there? Darling, to tell you the truth, I found something awful while I was cleaning your things. What's it called… I found a letter. It was specifically a love letter. It was to you from a man I didn't know. _

"Shinchi, why aren't you making your move?"

It took him a minute to realize it was his turn to move a piece. His day dreams and worries made him even more forgetful and oblivious to everything around him than before. He wished he had never seen those love letters addressed to his wife. "Sorry," he said to his friend.

_Darling, did you have feelings for that man too?_

During dinner, he could not bring himself to swallow his food as he stared at his son, Kaito, who sat next to Kumiko. Ever since he read those letters, he had doubts that his biological son sat across from him.

_By chance, is our youngest son, Kaito that man's son?_

"Oyaji, what's wrong?" Kaito asked, realizing his father's glassy stare. _[Oyaji: Formal way of saying Father]_

His fork slipped from his hand and fell on to the floor, scattering rice. Beside him, his grandson Juni laughed at his clumsy grandpa. Kaito immediately went to retrieve it for him. He asked his father several times if he was feeling all right.

_I become sleepless when I think about this. Was I not good enough?_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

"Sakura! Can you hear me?" Sasuke waved a hand over the girl's face as she stared at the letter she was reading. He had told her something earlier, but she had made no reaction.

Tears streaked her face after reading three throughout the afternoon. "Rain…" she mumbled. "When it rains, she's worried that he might be crying because he's lonely in Heaven. His sister…" She sniffed.

"Sister? Did she loose her brother?" the postman asked.

"Yes, when he was ten years old." She displayed a deck of colourful, Yu Gi Oh cards to him. "There are even cards in here. Her brother wanted these all his life."

"Stop crying. You shouldn't cry in the first place. What were supposed to do is to read the letters and devise a plan! Stop crying and work," he told Sakura firmly.

She exhaled, collecting herself. "By the way, why are in Angel's Coffee Shop? You said this was a sacred job. Why are we in this busy coffee shop?" Sakura gestured to the long line of people who were waiting for their coffee to be made. The place was in the middle of the big city and outside the windows were traffic and office buildings. The old coffee shop next to the hill (the one they visited last time) was good enough. Plus, it was quiet like a library there.

"The thing is sometimes, I want to come out in the city," he said in a tone, full of wonder, that a country boy would use if he dreamt about visiting New York.

"Even if you talk like a baby, you don't look cute," Sakura told him, sticking out her tongue.

He scowled at her. "Fine, next time I'll take you to a really nice place." Then he snickered. "It's not like we're going on a date, so I don't see why you care so much…"

She scoffed. "Stop speaking nonsense! Don't fall in love with me, ghost!"

"I told you I'm _not_ a ghost."

Sakura stared at him silently, holding back the next batch of complains she was about to unleash.

"Anyway," Sasuke handed her a new letter, "this is your first task." She took it with hesitation. "If you want to get paid properly, do the work properly."

"Who said I won't?" she questioned, grimacing. She took in a large amount of air before she read the crisply, folded paper from a man named Shinchi.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura flicked a shogi piece with her thumb and middle finger. Her objective was to knock out another shogi piece out of the board. She groaned when she missed. The little girl who was playing with her the entire time laughed mockingly.

"I win!" the girl said, showing Sakura her crooked, little teeth.

The old men around her turned to watch. "Does she live in our neighbourhood?" one asked another. "I haven't seen that game in a while. Except it was played it marbles and not shogi pieces," another said.

Sakura glanced at the old man named Shinchi. He had been staring at nothing in particular for half an hour since Sakura got there. He was the one who had written a letter to his wife, thinking she cheated on him before her death.

She got off the table and thanked the little girl for giving her a lollipop she was now sucking on. After bidding goodbye, she went to look for the house of that man by following the address on the envelope…

Once she got to the place, she silently waited until someone exited the house. A woman, just a few years older than her, left the gates after Sakura had waited for ten minutes. She figured that the woman was the old man's daughter-in-law, Kumiko. He had mentioned her on a letter that was delivered earlier before the one about his wife cheating. Just the person she was looking for.

"Excuse me!" Sakura grabbed her shoulder, halting her. "Can we have a talk?"

She pointed at herself and Sakura nodded. The pinkette stressed how important it was. She agreed and followed Sakura to a local playground next to a school, and that sat quietly on a bench. Sakura thought that Kumiko had an idea what she was going to talk about.

"…So it's about my father-in-law?" Kumiko asked hesitantly.

"Yes, your father-in-law is in agony."

She blinked. "What?"

"Your mother-in-law… you see…" she hesitated to continue, wondering if she could take the news. "She must have had someone she liked other than your father-in-law. There were some love letters hidden in her belongings."

Sakura was glad Kumiko didn't ask how she would know something like that. Instead, she responded with a surprised, "No way!"

"Your father-in-law's son, which is your husband…" She shook her head and revised her words. "To put it simply, he doubts whether your husband is his true son."

"Oh my!" She leaned in to whisper to Sakura. "I doubted that too."

She was caught off guard and filled with surprise. "Why?"

"Look at this." Kumiko searched her bag and pulled out her cell phone. Turning it on, she showed Sakura the background picture which was Kumiko and her husband. "My husband… isn't he handsome?"

Sakura smiled, studying his face briefly and seeing a face full of happiness and sunshine. He had dimples and dark hair, which Sakura found attractive. "Ahh, yes he is."

"Otousan doesn't look similar to him."

"Really?" She nodded slowly, thinking through things. "Your mother-in-law must have been pretty."

Kumiko bit her lip. "Well, not really. She just looked average, to be honest."

"Then your mother-in-law must have cheated on an extremely handsome person and your husbands looks are from him."

She gasped, absorbing the information about her husband. "You might just be right."

"But do you think your husband would've suspected it?" Sakura asked.

"No way! To him, mother-in-law is an angel. Saying that his mother cheated on his father and that my father-in-law is not his real dad and stuff, he'll be…" Kumiko trailed off, not wanted to imagine her husband in that kind of mood.

Sakura smacked her fist in her palm like in the movies she had watched before. "Exactly, that's it! Saying that won't change anything and no one will be happy, right? So I thought about it. What about doing a DNA test between your husband and father-in-law?"

"What if the results tell them they don't share the same blood?"

Sakura grinned. "There's absolutely no chance for that." She was going to cheat, and she knew exactly who to help her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter was SUPER shot. I'll have the next chapter up soon!

So can you guys guess where Sakura is going to get help? Send me what you think in a review, please! Maybe I'll consider your ideas and change the next chapter around. As for the Japanese words in the square, italic brackets like these: _[] _I can tell you that I'm not one hundred percent sure about these words. I just Googled them, and articles in the internet has lied to me many times. If you guys know the correct term, please tell me!

Thank you for the reviews, also. Love you guys :)


	5. Richest Inheritance

**Heaven's Postman**

_Sometimes the poorest father can give his children the richest inheritance. –Ruth E. Renkel_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Guide to Becoming Heaven's Postman**

**Number 21:**

_If there are letters that cannot be sent to heaven because of any inappropriate items or words, speak to the writer. You must only reveal your identity to them and no one else._

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Chapter 4 – Richest Inheritance**

Sakura biked, searching through the streets and struggling to remember the route she took the morning the day before. She stomped on her brakes when she read the large sign **ALIBI FACTORY **that had lights missing in the letters I and O. After kicking out the bike stand and parking it next to the red stop sign again, she climbed up the same steps. Sakura remembered what the man told her yesterday _"Cheat. That's what this place does." _Now she hoped it was the right decision to make.

She entered silently through the doors and spotted the same man watching something on his computer with his jaw open and his eyes wide. As she approached, she recognized the inappropriate sounds coming from a woman on his computer and felt disgusted.

"Misuta…" she whispered with volume, trying to get his attention.

Surprised and alerted, the man's hand quickly made an effort to click the "x" close button on his browser. After he missed the button and failed several times, he stood up to block the screen with his body casually. "Welco—Hey, I said I don't need you here as a worker!" He frowned, pointing toward the door.

"I'm a costumer today," she assured.

The man's eyes widened and he quickly bowed. "Sorry for being so rude then. My deepest apologies, valued costumer."

Sakura winced. If there were any other stores like this, she would have picked this one the last. "Yeah, yeah."

"What can I help you with?"

"Can you make some fake DNA test results? Convincing ones?"

"Ha! That's not a challenge," he said. Giving him all the information he needed, he got right to work and told her that he would be done in less than an hour.

While waiting for the time to pass, Sakura satisfied herself with the machines around her though she enjoyed nothing in particular. She was excited about what Sasuke would say. Maybe he'll give her a raise already. Sasuke hadn't known there was a store like this around town. She thought that without her, maybe the man named Shinchi would never feel hope toward his wife and hi son. It was time to give the new assistant credit and praise.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura found Sasuke lingering around the old coffee shop like she requested. He acknowledged her with a risen eyebrow as she entered, sipping his coffee slowly. He thought that she looked like she was ready to burst with words. Quickly, pulling out a seat and landing her butt on it, she shoved the yellow, manila envelope at him. Sasuke read the label on the outside of the envelope. DNA TEST RESULTS. Sakura clasped her hands together on the table as she waited for his opinion and reaction. Sasuke thought she acted like a dog bringing back a stick his master threw.

"This is very similar to a real file given by the hospital. Well done," he said after reading and examining the papers inside.

She smiled proudly. "I knew you'd say that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Where did you make this?" he questioned. "Unless you have a whole unit in your house for forging things like this…"

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "I know this guy who specializes on these stuff. I told him that I would pay him at the end of the day when you give me my two thousand yen."

"Hn." She was quite demanding.

"So now what? I got these, now how do we make Shinchi read it?"

He leaned in, closing the space between them and talked hurriedly. "First we make the 'receiver' the son's name, as if he asked the hospitals for these files."

She blinked twice, considering it. "But won't he ask his son 'did you suspect it too'? After that, what's his son going to say?"

"He'll never ask that, because in a man's world, that's how it goes," the postman explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

She tiled her head in bewilderment. "Eh? I don't get it."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't _have_ to get it, you idiot."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smacking her palm on the table. "Stand up and face the corner of the wall and take back what you said!"

He sighed. "Do I look like a five year old to you?" he asked.

"Just stand up and face the wall, Sasuke."

"I don't want to."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke snickered at her foolishness. "Be quiet and listen to my plan," he began. "First, just before his father comes home, plant this envelope in their mailbox to make sure no one else but him reads it first. He will be surprised the envelope says DNA Test Results. Then he will think 'ah, he must of doubted it too' and realize his son has seen the love letters too. He will be curious and want to see what it is about. After he reads the files, he'll be relieved and put it back in the mailbox, pretending not to know about it."

Sakura was left breathless, wondering how he thought of it so quickly. "Wow! That's amazing. You're so smart!"

"Hn. Just don't screw anything up, okay?"

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura went to search for Kumiko and told her about Sasuke's plan. Excited, she immediately agreed to sticking around and helping her. She told her that her father-in-law returns from grocery shopping around three in the afternoon. Sakura quickly shoved the envelope in the mailbox and made sure the words 'DNA Test Results' were the first thing you'd see at first glance. Scurrying behind a bush, the two girls hid until Kumiko's father-in-law came.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Kumiko said, ducking into the bushes with Sakura. They watched him from between the twigs and leaves.

Shinchi, carrying a bag of groceries, walked up to the metal mailbox next to their gate and dug out all the small envelopes. His hand searched the mailbox once more... The two girls waited, feeling jittery inside. When he proceeded inside the house, they realized he had completely missed the envelope.

Disappointed, she decided to meet up with Sasuke in the coffee shop again. She muttered to herself on the way there. "'_You're so smart, Sasuke!'_" Sakura scoffed. "I take that back."

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura thudded her forehead against the table again and again for a whole two minutes, envelope still in hand. "Mission failed," she muttered.

"Of course it did…" he said, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back.

She looked up at him quickly, anger boiling in her. "I did everything you told me to do, but looked what happened! It was useless."

He sighed again. "Why are you so noisy?" Sakura wisely didn't choose to punch him. She figured her hand would either go right through his body and/or he would fire her. Thoughtfully, he curled his fingers around his chin. "Okay, I just got a fool-proof plan figured out."

Sakura's face displayed no emotion. "Really," she said bluntly. "Is it a good idea this time?"

"Like I said, it's fool-proof," he repeated. "This time, _I'm_ doing it."

Sakura pouted. "Fine…" If he failed his so-called fool-proff plan, she would be the one laughing.

"Sasuke, I see Kumiko's father-in-law!" the pinkette said, tugging at his arm.

Sasuke peered over the parked car's hood. "Yeah, I see him." He took a deep breath after examining him for a while. "I'm going in."

They had ended up on their hands and knees behind a parked car across from Shinchi's house.

"Good luck," she said scarcastically.

Wearing a blue and white uniform and having his messenger bag strapped over his shoulder, Sasuke was dressed as a mailman. The only thing he was missing was his mail truck, but he figured the old man wouldn't notice. Pretending to sort though envelopes in his bag, Sasuke approached Shinchi who was taking his pills by the gates. It was time to put Sasuke's acting skills to the test. Sakura personally thought he wouldn't make it.

"Excuse me. Do you live here?" he asked the man.

He glanced at him with weary eyes. "Yes, I do."

"I have a package for you." Sasuke took out the manila envelope.

"From where?"

Sasuke dodged that question without hesitation. "It's for Fujimoto Kaito. Is that you?"

Shinchi cleared his throat and shifted his weight to the other leg. "No. That's my son."

"All right, can you sign this please?" He brought out a pen from his breast pocket and a clip board from his bag.

The old man hesitated and scrutinized Sasuke for a minute. "No, no. I really shouldn't. My son will come home soon, so come again until then."

Sasuke swore he could hear Sakura laughing behind the red Toyota. "It's an important document. I can't guarantee you the other guys will bring it to you properly like I am doing now."

Shinchi sighed. "Oh, all right." He took the pen and clip board and signed the sheet quickly, squinting his frail eyes.

Sasuke passed him the envelope. "Please give it to him for me."

The old man nodded and hurried inside with the envelope. He stared at the words 'DNA Test Results' for a long period of time. Curious, he held up it up to the window's light and saw nothing but a square shadow inside. After steaming the opening over a boiling kettle's steam, he opened it and read the file…

…_99.99% matching._

Shinchi smiled and hugged it to his heart, relieved that his wife did not cheat on him. It was as if all his wishes were made true. Like a wave, all his stress over the few days washed away. He could now sleep at night without pondering over it. Kaito was his son and no one else's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! I felt like this chapter was missing a few things… Please review to me if you could paint a picture on your head while you read this, because that is in my opinion what is suppose to happen when you read a book. So for the following chapter, a little of Sasuke's jealous side will shine through his cool image. Keep an eye on it!

Last time, I told you to guess what is going to happen next. Someone guessed correctly! Sakura went to the Alibi Factory because of a specific sentence she heard the guy say, thus titled "Cheater, Cheater." Well done.


	6. That Old Familiar Feeling

**Heaven's Postman**

_We all have our time machines. Some take us back, they are called memories. And some take us forward, they are called dreams. –Jeremy Irons_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Guide To Becoming Heaven's Postman**

**Number 2:**

_No one must catch you opening the red, sacred mailbox. You will be sent back to Heaven and be unassigned to duty. Be cautious. _

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Chapter 5 – That Old Familiar Feeling**

The next day was like the previous one, and Sakura thought that being an assistant to Heaven's Postman could be sometimes done over and over but could not be something to be tired from. _As if doing a job you have passion and love for, _she realized. There was heartache and pain. But sometimes there was happiness and joy in the letters she read. One in particular had her eyes bulging out of her skull.

"I can't believe this!" Sakura exclaimed, shrieking and alerting the other costumers in the coffee shop. She thrashed around in her seat in excitement. "This letter is from Yuu! _I can't believe it!_"

"Who?" Sasuke asked from across her.

Sakura frowned in disappointment at him. "Climate's lead vocal… You know, the famous band named _Climate_. Their songs play every time you turn on the radio."

He cocked his head to one side. "Cli…mate?"

"You don't know Climate? They're so famous!" She stuck her hand in the thick envelope and her breath caught at what she saw: concert tickets.

Sakura let out another shriek, muffling it this time with her sleeve. Receiving free Climate concert tickets were one of the last things she thought was going to happen. Every time she tried to go out and get tickets herself, they would be always sold out. Others who bought a few too many sold them for triple the original price. "What do I do?" She began stomping her feet under the table.

Sasuke pursed his lips for a while. "Do you… like him?"

"He is so _hot!_" she exclaimed.

Grimacing as if he smelled something foul, he collected the other letters and stuffed them in his bag rather roughly. "He is?" he muttered.

Sakura narrowed her emerald-coloured eyes and leaned forward toward him, inspecting his expression. "Are you jealous?"

He scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"You were clearly jealous just then!"

"Hn. Why would I be jealous? It's _you_ we are talking about…"

She ignored his last comment with an eye roll and proceeded to reading the letter quietly in her head, smiling from time to time at his beautiful penmanship. The letter was for Yuu's deceased father. After his mother had died earlier, he had ended up living with his father. After Yuu had debuted, Yuu's father died as well. The man was a civil servant and was against Yuu being a celebrity and had even told his son about his feelings plenty of times. No matter what he said, Yuu stuck to his dream. Because of work, he was unable to stay on his father's side. Ever since, Yuu had thought that his father passed away without acknowledging him or approving of his choice.

Sakura explained Yuu and his father's relationship together to Sasuke who seemed to be only paying half attention. At the end of her summary, Sasuke answered with an "Hn."

"I've already got an idea!" Her face shot with excitement yet again. "I will disguise myself as the last nurse who took care of his father at the hospital."

The postman raised a brow. "Then?"

"Then I'll make a fake scrapbook that his father _'made'_ about his son and show it to him," she explained. That way she was the only one involved with the plan and she would get to meet her idol. She felt like a child during Christmas morning.

Sakura had asked the man from the Alibi Factory to make a fake scrapbook containing newspaper articles, pictures they found on the internet and personal comments of praise towards Yuu. After she hired a nurse uniform, her plan was ready to be unleashed.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura made it past the guards by waving concert tickets in their faces. She made it backstage when she claimed that she was a nurse that needed to speak with Yuu immediately. With her nurse uniform and fake ID, the guards bought it and let her through. Climate's manager firmly stated that Sakura had five minutes to speak with Yuu. She almost fainted as his eyes met hers. She carefully presented him the scrapbook.

"My Dad made this?" Yuu asked, flipping through the scrapbook with wonder in his eyes.

Sakura's heart sputtered and did a flip just hearing his voice. "Y-yes."

He smiled and bowed. "Thank you for bringing me this! Believe me; you don't know how thankful I am, nurse."

Sakura blushed and scratched the back of her head nervously. "It's no trouble, really." She chuckled timidly. "Your father bought your albums and passed them around the hospital always telling everyone _'that's my son's!'_"

He blinked twice and exhaled with relief and surprise. "Really?"

Sakura searched through her white bag and pulled out a Climate album. It was her own possession, something that stayed in her CD player for a long period of time. "Is it okay if you sign this?" She already had a marker in hand.

She gulped when he took it from her with another dazzling smile. "Anything." Quickly scribbling his signature, Sakura suddenly felt lighter at heart.

"One minute. Get ready for stage!" A man with a clip board announced.

The other members came out form the dressing room and grabbed their instruments. Yuu grabbed his red electric guitar and drank a bottle of water with the others. The others elbowed each other and nodded toward Sakura. She flushed.

"You have to see the concert before you leave, nurse. It's the least I can do," he said to her.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Show time!" the man exclaimed, motioning to the members to proceed to the stage.

Sakura watch from behind the curtains as the fans roared when their idols showed up and performed their first song. The thankful girl smiled and clapped her hands, not remembering the last time she had felt like this in her life. Sakura felt as if she had done all the good deeds in her life in one go.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

"But you know, they all believed it so easily," Sakura said as she walked up the hill, toward the mailbox with Sasuke by her side.

Sasuke was surprised by her sudden statement. "What do you mean?"

"Yuu, Shinchi… They all believed it without any questions asked."

"It's because they _want_ to believe it," he explained. "That way, they know they're going to live comfortably."

In the opposite side of the hill from where Sasuke and Sakura were coming from, a woman and a child skipped up the hill with a letter in hand. Spotting them, the postman halted Sakura with a gesture using his middle and index finger and stopped their tracks in the middle of the field. No one else could catch him opening the mailbox.

"Someone's coming to the mailbox," he said.

"Where?" Sakura craned her neck, searching.

Sasuke pulled her aside. "Just hide!"

The pinkette gave him an expression with bewilderment, like he was the stupidest person she had ever met. "Where are we supposed to hide? We're in the middle of a grassy hill."

He quickly took out a tennis ball from his bag. "Let's pretend we're a couple fooling around."

"What?"

"Let's just pretend, all right?" He rotated the ball between his fingers.

"And where did you suddenly get that ball? Are you Doraemon now?" _[Doraemon: anime character who is able to summon any object randomly.]_

The woman and her child glanced at them for a second and proceeded to the mailbox. Meanwhile, Sasuke threw the ball as far as he could. Sakura's jaw fell open when she realized the ball flew over her head many meters away to the mailbox's direction. She felt like a dog and Sasuke was her master.

"Are you serious? Do you want to get the ball yourself?" she demanded.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and gestured toward the ball. Sighing, Sakura turned to look around the grass for it. She neared the mailbox, where the woman and child were silently inserting the letter in. A breeze blew at the woman's face, exposing it to Sakura for the first time. It was like everything in Sakura's body froze. She stared after them in wonder as the two walked down the hill, hand-in-hand.

Sasuke jogged his way to her once he noticed she was not budging from her spot. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I know her," she whispered, moving only her lips.

"Who?"

Tears stung her eyes painfully. "She's the girlfriend of my deceased ex-boyfriend."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Once again, another cliff-hanger. I feel evil! In the next chapter, Sakura recalls three months ago before her ex-boyfriend died, his cause of death, why they broke up… and a whole lot of _juicy_ stuff. So keep an eye on it. Review please!


	7. An Old Heart

**Heaven's Postman**

_How far away the stars seem, and how far is our first kiss, and ah, how old my heart. –William Butler Yeats_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Guide To Becoming Heaven's Postman**

**Number 23:**

_Never develop a strong relationship with a living human. Consider the fact that you are only to remain doing this job for two weeks._

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Chapter 6 – An Old Heart**

"I know her," she whispered, moving only her lips.

"Who?"

Tears stung her eyes painfully. "She's the girlfriend of my deceased ex-boyfriend."

It was like everything that had happened over the past three months gathered up and hit her in the face—a hit so painful that she cried until she felt like a faucet that won't stop dripping no matter how much someone tightened it with a wrench. Seeing that woman's face broke the wall that kept her emotions about her ex-boyfriend, Daisuke, under wraps. She remembered every false kiss, every time he lied when he said "I love you," as she fell for his game…

Daisuke used to always cancel dates between him and Sakura to drink with his friends. Sakura recalled when she had to drive him home, passed out on the car seat. Then things got worse when he would never call her whenever he would be late. She went as far to stand awake until three in the morning to see his safe return. Whenever he came to her apartment late, Daisuke always smelled like perfume. Strangely, Sakura never wore perfume.

Her best friend, Ino called her one afternoon and told her to drive to her house as fast as possible. What Ino showed Sakura was a picture of Daisuke's arm around a woman she had never seen or met before in a nightclub. Sakura denied it at first but when she summoned all the suspicions she had on him like his perfume scented clothes at evenings, and how he never had to time to meet her anymore, or how he skipped dates, she realized her boyfriend was a cheater.

Sakura confronted Daisuke about it a few days later. She had called earlier and all she received was his voice mail, although when she visited his house, she saw flickers of shadows coming from inside, a sign tht he had only been ignoring her calls. She pounded on the door when he would ignore the doorbell.

A woman had answered it, and strong perfume came off her skin that was very similar to the scent Daisuke caught. Sakura's knees almost buckled when she saw the roundness of her belly. The girl was pregnant. Before she could ask any questions, Daisuke came and shooed Sakura away.

"_Get out of here, Sakura!" he yelled, veins bulging from his temples._

"_What about us?" Sakura had asked tearfully._

_He spit the words, "There was never an '_us,'_ Sakura."_

She had gone into depression for a long period of time. Sakura would hide in her apartment and ignore phone calls from her friends that made an attempt to comfort her. They thought she was simply ingnoring their helping hands. Later, she heard news that Daisuke died when a car skied on the ice and squashed him against a brick building's wall. Sakura didn't come to his funeral and wished the woman and her baby bad luck. She thought that he deserved it.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Fighting off the flowing tears, she exhaled, trying to collect herself because she knew Sasuke was beside her. Sakura wiped the tears away with her sleeve before he turned to look at her.

"If she's your ex-boyfriend's wife, who's the child?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "Maybe… it's her child," she managed to croak.

"So then at means that she isn't his girlfriend, but wife."

Sakura raised her fist and held it in the air, hesitating. Gritting her teeth, she swung her fist in the air. Sasuke had safely managed to dodge it as he stepped back, not even moving his hands. His emotion didn't give anything out.

She pursed her lips.

As the pain quickly subsided, Sasuke emptied the mailbox and gave half of the bunch to Sakura. "Anyways, back to our previous topic," he said. "Do you want to go to the coffee shop to read these letters?"

Sakura shook her head. "Can we read them here? I don't feel like walking the whole way." Though they both knew it was just five blocks away.

He snickered before he found a comfortable spot on the grass. Sakura mimicked and lay with her back on the grass, facing the sun above her face. Sasuke wisely chose to read the letter in his head, even though it wasn't necessarily the letter from the woman who had just passed by. She blocked the blinding rays of the sun with her palm above her eyes and let the rays seep through between her long, thin fingers.

"Heaven…"

Sasuke glanced at her with weary eyes. "Hm?"

"Is Heaven really there?" she asked, feeling as though she was touching the sky.

"It has to be somewhere, doesn't it?"

Sakura bit her lip, realizing the thought of Daisuke could not erase even for a second. Angrily, she sat up. "I don't like it! Just because he's dead, he's acting like nothing ever happened! Even if you're dead, a lie is a lie. What you can't forgive, you can't forgive."

"Then say something. Not a letter," he pointed to the sky, "but personally now."

Looking up, Sakura felt as though she had a chance to talk to Daisuke as if he was alive—no one else but herself and her ex-lover. "You idiot!" she shouted with all her might so that he could hear past the thin clouds until heaven. "Why did you have to die? Why didn't you tell me about your child?" Bowing her head, she was overwhelmed with emotions and cried once more, not caring about Sasuke's presence this time.

She let everything out; every tear that she held back when it was for Daisuke. She hoped that if she cried, everything would rewind until she would refuse to go on that first date with him. She hoped, most of all, that he would realize his mistake and apologize.

Sasuke carefully shuffled closer to her until his hip was touching hers. He felt awkward in this position. How was he supposed to comfort her? Is he supposed to pat her back and tell her everything was okay?

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, sniffing and glancing at him with teary eyes.

"You're crying," he said bluntly.

"I know that, Sasuke."

"Are you okay?" he questioned as if she was rather injured than emotionally stricken.

She didn't answer. Words didn't seem to heal her.

"Me being here… Is it okay that someone is watching?" For he first time, Sasuke was at lost for words. He hoped that she understood his ramblings.

"I don't like it… but it's okay, because it's you," she answered without thinking first. Sakura was surprised at the truth of her words.

Sasuke exhaled through his nose, absorbing what she had just slowly.

"I feel better," Sakura said, straightening her position. "I felt like a movie character when I shouted at the sky."

Finally, Sakura had solved the question she had fought to piece together. The puzzle that made her wonder why she wanted to stick to Sasuke's side. Daisuke took more than half of the contents of her soul, but Sasuke replenished it until her body overflowed. She had searched for someone in the world who could rebuild her being. Sasuke was the one who did it himself. She could smile even after she cried, because Sasuke was beside her. Ever so slightly, she was realizing that she was in love with him.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" she muttered without turning.

A long pause followed. The whole world seemed to have gone quiet, waiting for Sasuke's next statement.

"Now… Right now, I want to kiss you."

Sakura lifted her head and looked at him silently as if she had suddenly gone deaf. He looked the other way after a second.

"Never mind." He uneasily moved around and scratched the back of his head unconsciously.

"You're good at saying it. You're good at saying anything, Sasuke," the emerald-eyed girl told him. "I can only do that once in a while." Waiting until he said anything, she realized that he wasn't going on with it. "I think it's best if we forget it then."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, let's forget it."

Carefully, as if the ground would crumple underneath her, she got to her feet. "It's a bit sad isn't it?"

He jumped to his feet and casually stretched. "Aren't you the one sad about it?" He grinned.

Sakura laughed even thought she thought it would be impossible to even giggle for a while after seeing the woman's face. "I don't feel kissing anymore since you said that," she joked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and Sakura examined her fingernails, the atmosphere growing awkward.

"I…" Sasuke started again, and then trailed off. "I want to keep hearing your stories. From now on, I'm going to listen to them."

The pinkette bowed her head again, staring at her shoes.

"Sakura, are you crying?" he questioned.

"No one ever listens to what I say. Even him. The one who died didn't listen to me at all. Not even once. He just thought I was… negligible I guess." She brought her head up to stare at the sky again. "I already knew from that start that his intentions where not my feelings. Even when I cried, he was never by my side once."

"Then how about… being by _my_ side?" Sasuke carefully said, choosing the right words.

With her breath caught in her throat, she laid her eyes on his glassy onyx orbs. As he approached, she closed her eyes, waiting. Sakura felt his hand at her shoulder. With his breath ticking her lips, he kissed her once for a second. Taking her cheek this time, Sasuke grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her like it was the last day he was ever going to see her. Like it was the last day he would feel Sakura's presence next to his. Sakura laid her hand on his neck's base, feeling his smooth skin as she kissed him back with her thumb. Slowly, the thought of Daisuke drifted away like smoke.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sasuke rested his head against the bus seat and studied the inside of the vehicle. The only people who were still taking the bus after doing a fifteen minute route were Sasuke and Sakura. The bus driver occasionally glanced at the mirror, possibly wondering where the two were headed at the late hour.

Thinking back an hour ago, he had realized he had broke an important rule…

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Number 23:**

_Never develop a strong relationship with a human. Consider the fact that you are only to remain doing this job for two weeks._

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Their first kiss zoomed them ahead on their relationship, only tightening it. Though Sasuke was deeply pulled into a trance, a part of him regretted kissing Haruno Sakura. What would she think when he'd have to tell her that he was only going to stay with her for less than a week? Especially after making her believe that he would stay by her side for long. She would tell him that he was exactly the same as Daisuke.

Rolling his head to the right, he studied the pink-haired girl beside him who stared outside the big window. He had said that he was taking her to a special place and it was a surprise. Not once did she ask where they were headed. Sasuke thought she was the kind to constantly demand such things. Maybe she was just deep in thought.

"Hey… This job will end one day… won't it?" she muttered in low volume.

"Yes."

"When?" Reluctantly, she met his eyes.

Sasuke winced. "When we get caught by the people who sent the letters. When they find out what I'm doing and realize it's a lie. I will get discharged."

He sighed. _A week maybe, _he should have said. He was still telling the truth.

"Dis…charged?" She cocked her head to the side in wonder.

"It means I get fired," he explained.

She pouted, looking away. "Of course I know what 'discharge' means."

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a crooked smile. "Hn."

"Where do you think I am now?" Sakura questioned.

He blinked twice. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly the bus halted, signalling that the bus was at its final limit. Grabbing Sakura's arm, Sasuke hurried out of the bus and nodded the driver a thank you. Behind them, the bus huffed and drove away further to the east.

Sakura could hear the sound of waves crashing onto rocks. She automatically figured that Sasuke had taken her to the ocean. Up ahead, there stood a tall and mighty light house that was painted red and white. It grew rust and it was obviously decaying from weather and age. Suddenly excited again, she ran ahead of Sasuke with her arms up in the air, yelling "Whooo!"

"Hurry up!" she turned to shout, meters away from the postman.

When he showed no energy to run, Sakura caught up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "Run, run run!"

She practically flew up at steps when they finally walked through the long, concrete path. "It's the ocean!" she shouted at the view of the greyish-blue water. Full of energy, Sakura ran around the perimeter of the lighthouse until Sasuke had made it up the steps too.

They both stopped to stare at the ocean a little while longer. Sasuke inhaled the water's scent. He had never gone to such a place when he was still alive. In that second, he realized that his life was wasted and centered on money and he missed out on the best things about life.

"It's so pretty," Sakura muttered.

"This will be our workplace from now on," he said.

She quickly turned her head to stare at him with a hanging jaw. "Wh-What? Are you serious?"

Sasuke smiled, his signature crooked smile that Sakura loved to see. He folded his arms on the banister and leaned forward. "How is it? You said that you didn't like the coffee shop and the busy city."

She pondered for a moment, remembering the exact words he had said to her before. _"Fine, next time I'll take you to a really nice place." _Sakura was glad that he remembered something like that. She, herself, had forgotten about it even. "Thank you, Sasuke!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I bet some of you just though "Finally!" Haha. I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. Did I properly display Sakura's pain and emotions? And if you didn't notice, I put a little bit of foreshadowing here about Sasuke's life when he was alive: _In that second, he realized that his life was wasted and centered on money… _Review me what you think his past story should be. I also appreciate suggestions! Review, review, review. They make me become a better writer :)


	8. Star Light, Star Bright

**Heaven's Postman**

_There wouldn't be a sky full of stars if we were all meant to wish on the same one. –Frances Clark_

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Guide To Becoming Heaven's Postman**

**Number 28:**

_Duty will end early if the living being who sends the letters realizes what you do, who you are and that you have cheated them. _

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Chapter 7 – Star Light, Star Bright**

The next morning, Sasuke searched the streets for a diner that was open before sun rise. He stopped walking when he saw the flashing, pink neon lights read OPEN in the window of a small diner that gave off a country, western feel to it. Entering, he realized that it was just him and an elderly man who chowed down on noodles. Since he though that the place looked promising, he took a seat on one of the wooden chairs next to rectangular tables that was covered with a lace, white table cloth. He clearly heard the rattle of pans and plates in the kitchen and the loud ticking of the clock.

"Excuse me!" he called out. Movement in the kitchen did not stop. "Excuse me? I want to order!"

A waitress came out from the doors with a rug in her hand. Proceeding to cleaning a table, Sasuke realized he was being ignored.

"I'm ordering here," he said, frustrated now.

Nothing came from the waitress or anyone else.

Annoyed, he stood from his seat, making noise with his chair. "I'm trying to order," he repeated in a firm tone.

Then the waitress poured more tea into the old man's cup.

"I'm ordering!" he said with volume. He felt like he was invisible. "I said… I'm trying to…"

He quickly gave up when a sudden thought came to his mind. His time was almost up and everyone around him didn't notice him anymore. He suddenly worried about Sakura and how she would feel if he never came to meet her again. What would she think of him? Would she compare him to Daisuke? The same worries of yesterday came back and haunted him, fighting to be fixed.

Desperate to find someone who could actually see him, he entered a coffee shop with a sign reading KAZUMA outside with Roman-style letters. Sasuke paused at the front door, silently watching as a man in his fifties tossed a black-binder on a table and tended to the flowers in the vases. What would he do if nobody could see him? He bit at lip at the thought.

"Sorry, when did you come in?"

Turning back to the reality and away from his thoughts, Sasuke took notice that the man was speaking to him and nobody else since the place was still empty at so early in the morning. "You can see me," he mumbled, sighing.

He blinked twice at his statement. "Of course… Would you want a drink or food?"

"Coffee please. Black."

"Right away." He moved to the kitchen swiftly. "Please wait for three minutes."

Looking around, Sasuke thought that the place was heart-warming and had a sense of home to it. There were yellow sheets over the tables, vases of bright flowers that displayed on every table and metal chairs with yellow polka-doted cushions. On the walls were beautiful paintings and photographs.

He wandered over to the table where the man had earlier tossed a black binder on to. Sasuke flipped through the pages in curiosity. He saw many pictures of the sky and clouds in different occasions—sunset, dawn, dusk, twilight, a storm…

"That's not for sale, costumer. You're not actually allowed to look at that," the man said, walking back to the dining area.

Sasuke bowed quickly. "My apologies."

The owner shook his head after a thought. "No, sorry. I mean it's not a big problem for you to see, but…" he trailed off, unable to finish.

"I'll be careful," he assured.

He nodded at the postman. "Of course."

Studying the album again, he noticed a signature that read "Kazuma," just like the restaurant's name on some of the corners of the pictures. "Is your name Kazuma, Misuta?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, that's my son's name. He took some of those pictures in the album and those pictures on the walls over there." He gestured to the photographs on the wall that hung proudly. "My name is Ryouji."

Ryouji held a grey tray with a mug of coffee after he had come back from the kitchen three minutes later after the coffee was brewed. Carefully, he placed the steaming mug down next to Sasuke's elbow.

Sasuke bowed again in thanks, suddenly feeling very grateful. Maybe because he was still relieved that someone could see him, though he could not figure out why the waitress had ignored him at the diner. Poor service?

"Mind if I join you for a seat?" he asked, his hands folded together at his abdomen.

The postman shook his head. "Go ahead, Ryouji-san."

The owner sat down from across him and a longing expression suddenly flooded his face as Sasuke flipped to more pages of the album in wonder.

"These are all sky photos," he observed, saying his thought aloud. Then he took a sip of coffee, careful not to drip some into the album.

"Yes, they are sky photos. I spent my life taken pictures of them, though only some of them belong to me. My son took the rest."

"Since when did you start taking these pictures?"

Ryouji leaned back on his seat, pondering. "Seven or eight years now, I guess."

"It looks like you really like the sky." Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sorry. I sound like an idiot asking these questions."

"Not at all. It's not that I like this hobby, but my son kept taking pictures of the sky."

"I see," he muttered.

That longing expression came back to Ryouji once again. "My son passed away seven or eight years ago. It doesn't really make sense, but I'm continuing his hobby, I guess." He chuckled with no emotion because it was forced, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Ryouji somehow felt safe to share it with Sasuke.

Sasuke knew that he could not say "It's okay," because of the time he had been working as a Heaven's Postman, he knew that something so simple could not heal broken and permanent wounds on the heart. He also could not say "I'm sorry to hear about that," because his son was a stranger to him and did not even know how he looked like.

"I'm sure he's doing well in a better place," Sasuke said instead.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

The postman made it a habit to check the area around for people before he preceded into empting the legendary, red mailbox. And that was what he did exactly when he arrived at the hill at seven in the morning after coffee with Ryouji.

He inserted the key and twisted it. Sasuke was not surprised when he found the mailbox empty. The day before, next to the lighthouse, he had given Sakura a duplicate key. He scanned the sight once again before fleeing, planning to take the bus to the lighthouse, though he did not expect that Sakura could grab the letters before he could.

Sasuke was relieved to know that the bus driver could see him, therefore stopped in front of him and allowed him to take a seat. As the bus rumbled, the dark-haired boy searched through his messenger bag and pulled out the book titled _Guide To Becoming Heaven's Postman. _Sasuke began skimming though he book, trying to determine why he had been invisible to some people but not Ryouji or the bus driver.

Finally, he had found the right page, one that he had accidentally skipped.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

**Number 5:**

_You are to only appear visible to those who suffer the lost of a loved one. To anyone else, you are not seen. _

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

He sighed in relief, because he knew that his duty was not being cut short because he had disobeyed a rule. When fifteen minutes passed, Sasuke got off the bus and started his way toward the lighthouse, expecting a pink-haired girl there.

Sasuke walked through the concrete path in the drizzle and took the stairs down to the basement where the lighthouse's watcher kept his office. The building was abandoned many years ago when ships stopped docking by the shore. Now the tall tower was just a piece of scenery. When he came downstairs, he was surprised by the fact that Sakura was hugging the bundle of letters to her chest with her head bowed over them, as if a little girl hugging a pillow or a stuffed animal during a frightening storm.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he questioned, hesitating at the foot of the stairs.

She looked up at him, not releasing grasp of the papers. Her eyes were twinkling with liquid, proving she was crying again. "Oh sorry… I brought all the letters from the mailbox first."

"No, that's all right," he began. "But _what_ are you doing?"

Sakura looked down at her arms. "My heart is aching. The mother who left that lunchbox with sushi and egg rolls to the child last time left another letter."

"What did she say?"

She began reading…

_To the Inari that I love,_

_Obachan _[grandmother]_ passed away already. We used to look at the stars at night and make wishes together. Do you remember that? Today, I looked at the stars and asked myself what I wanted to wish for. I want to see you. That's all I can think of—a simple wish saying "please bring me back my child."_

When Sakura was finished reading the letter she sighed and said, "But we can't fulfill her wish, Sasuke."

A tiny smile formed at Sasuke's lips. "Is that why you're hugging the letters, because you can't fulfill her wish?"

The pinkette nodded.

Sasuke put his bag down next to a chair beside her and sat on it. He then threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into a sideways embrace. Sakura liked how her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"I'm hugging you, who is hugging those letters. Then I'm hugging the letters too," he said, his voice sweet like caramel in Sakura's ears when he talked comfortingly.

They stayed in that same position for a long moment as they hoped that time could freeze and keep them together like that. He thought about how he would miss her hugs, her voice, her laugh that made the birds stop and stare and how she cared for those who sent the letters when no one cared for her when she sent letters to Daisuke.

"You know that I'll write, right?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Remember what you said to me last time? You wished that there will be someone who cares for a person even if he or she is dead."

Then she quoted in a dumb voice, "'_No one will write a letter to a person like me.'_" She laughed. "Remember saying that to me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, I do." He clearly remembered that afternoon on the hill where he had told her that.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'll write to you. Every single day, Sasuke… I'll write to you."

Even if Sasuke didn't reply, she knew that he felt happy inside. Though he did not express his emotions very often, Sakura learned how to read the boy's mind properly without words. She leaned away, separating from him slowly.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her.

"My eyes are dry. Thank you, Sasuke."

He looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed and not knowing that to say.

For the next fifteen minutes, they read through the letters together, separating those they can fulfill and those that would take a miracle from God to achieve. As he was reading, Sakura thought that Sasuke's eyes were glassy and still, a sign that he wasn't reading the letter, but day dreaming.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he put the letter down and got up from his seat, wandering toward the wall. He examined the net that was pinned against it. The net where they clipped photos using peg clips they found around the room. There was one where Sakura took a picture as he was reading a letter a meter away form the mailbox, sitting on the gradd. Another with Sakura in it this time as Sasuke folded his arms over the mailbox and Sakura smiled and took a picture with the camera facing the both of them. His favourite was one he took—Sakura was pointing at the sky, indicating a jet plane, and it looked as if she was pointing to Heaven.

"Sasuke?"

He shook his head. "Nothing important."

Sakura pursed her lips. "If you say so… What's that in your pocket? Is it another letter?"

Sasuke fished the brown envelope from his pocket. He noticed the letter written by Ryouji in the coffee shop earlier. Then he told Ryouji had he was going to drop a letter off in the red mailbox. The man, in turn, mentioned that he was going to do the same thing in the afternoon.

"I'll save you the trouble and bring it there for you," Sasuke had said.

Passing the letter to him, he knew that Ryouji trusted the envelope in his hands, despite that he was a stranger.

"Here," he said, passing Sakura the envelope.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **How's about that heart-warming scene? And it's about time I introduce this new character (Ryouji)! This man's case about his deceased son will be further looked up than the other major cases Sakura and Sasuke dealt with like Yuu and Shinchi. I hope you are looking forward to it! Have a happy New Year!


	9. Broken Down

**Heaven's Postman**

"_... People think that people they love will continue living… without even thinking about it, they can die any day." _

**Chapter 8 – Broken Down**

****

**

* * *

**

He noticed a letter written by Ryouji inside the album in the coffee shop earlier. Sasuke fished a brown envelope from his pocket and then he told Ryouji had he was going to drop a letter off in the red, legendary mailbox in the afternoon. The man, in turn, mentioned that he was going to do the same thing.

"I'll save you the trouble and bring it there for you," Sasuke had said.

Passing the letter to him, he knew that Ryouji trusted the envelope in his hands, despite that he was a stranger.

"Here," he said, passing Sakura the envelope.

Sakura carefully unfolded the piece of paper from inside the envelope, running her hands over the page. There were many bumps and holes, indicating that the writer was heavily stressing over writing the letter by puncturing the paper or stabbing the pen too hard against the sheet. It was similar to the way her letters felt after she had written them, too.

_My son Kazuma,_

_Are you not going to forgive your father? I am still taking pictures everyday, because I still hope that you'll appear. I've given up being a doctor. Not only did it not fit me, but it was also hard to get up in mornings. Because my father was a doctor, I've become an optometrist and I've worked day and night. I didn't even notice that your mother's health worsened._

_I didn't get to take care of you and your mother because I have always used time as an excuse. I could only tell her to rest at home when she had a headache. If I noticed it a bit earlier, I could have saved her._

_Your mother forgave me before she died in the hospital, though you never did. I was scared of your hateful eyes toward me. You probably blamed, and hated me. I was very lonely, you see. But someday I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I thought someday we could go to your mom's grave together… but you died in the sky. You died without forgiving me. I bet you wanted to die. I still think that._

_Your loving father_

The pinkette leaned back on her seat, pondering. "You know what? I think we can solve this."

Sasuke looked at her in wonder. "How?" The situation was similar to the letter where a Mother wished to see her daughter again.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

"_Dad! Dad, hurry and come! Mom is… is… Dad!" _Kazuma sobbed over the phone as his mother on the couch had a bloody coughing fit. _"Dad!"_

Ryouji woke up with a fright and realized he had been muttering his son's name while he was asleep. Still dizzy and light-headed from the nightmare, he got up from his seat and folded the blanket up and tossed it on the chair. He glanced at the clock. It was eight in the morning.

"Ryouji-san," someone called from behind him.

Turning around, he saw the familiar face that had come at six in the morning the day before. "It's you! You came again."

Sasuke bowed. "Morning. I brought your letter to the mailbox yesterday. Can I get a cup of tea?"

When three minutes passed, Ryouji came over with two cups of tea and sat down across from Sasuke, just like their first encounter. It had actually been the first time that he had sat down and got acquainted with a costumer before, but it seemed like Sasuke was drawing him closer, as if he could make his son appear before his eyes.

"Thanks."

The old man smiled. "I'm not sure how it will taste today. I did a few things differently to the tea this time. I was tired with the same old procedure."

The postman sipped his tea. "It still tastes good," he told him.

Ryouji grinned. "Really?"

Sasuke silently stared at his cup for a minute, as if trying to find his reflection. "Ryouji-san… to tell you the truth, I'm a ghost," he said without looking up to meet his gaze.

He almost inhaled his coffee. "Pardon?" he questioned.

The corner of his mouth lifted as he smiled half-heartedly. "You're wondering weather I'm crazy, aren't you?" he asked and looked at him this time.

Ryouji chuckled, wondering how to phrase his words properly. "Hmm… not really. Well… kind of."

"I'm telling you the truth," Sasuke stated firmly, daring him to look at his eyes and tell him he was lying.

"But right now I can see you in front of me," he reasoned.

"Normal people can't see me."

He blinked. "So you're saying I'm not normal?"

"Only those who grieve over a loved one's death can see me," he explained, gripping the handle of he cup tightly. He knew he was breaking another rule from the hand book. If he is caught, it would strictly forbid him to see Sakura.

The old man leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, pondering and studying the deluded boy in front of him.

"Why… do you keep taking pictures?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Why do I?" he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Where did the topic about being a ghost go?"

"I apologize," he said, exhaling strongly. "For now, let's leave it as that." He would not risk getting sent back to Heaven without completing his two weeks.

Ryouji nodded, pushing the thought of the boy being a ghost as he claimed. "I take pictures of the sky because I feel like it's a way of talking to my son. If you're a spirit, then my son should have come. Why a person I have never met before?"

"I'm sorry then."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I assure you."

Oddly Sasuke paused again and stared at his cup for a minute, just like last time. The pale skin in his cheeks suddenly blended into rosy-pink, obviously feeling awkward and embarrassed. "I found… someone that I liked." He pouted, feeling reluctant and defeated.

Ryouji cleared his throat. "Our conversation is becoming a bit random now."

Sasuke continued. "The girl is a normal person from this world. She is not a soul like me. What am I suppose to do?" The cup's handle struggled underneath his grip. He wanted to admit everything to someone else rather than Sakura so he could speak to them about how he felt, and at the same time understanding his situation.

He decided to go along with it, wondering where their conversation would lead to. "If that girl is still living right now, It'll be a good idea to confess to her as soon as possible. People think that people they love will continue living… without even thinking about it, they can die any day." Ryouji had learned that over the years without his wife being by his side.

The postman raked his hand over his hair and never thought that even a soul could have such strong emotions over something as petty as love.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura fiddled with a spoon, trying to balance it on the tissue dispenser. That morning, they had planned to meet at Angel's Coffee Shop, the one in the middle of the busy city as Sakura had asked for. She felt like grabbing a drink with Sasuke, which was impossible to do when staying in the lighthouse's basement next to the ocean.

In the corner of her eyes, Sakura spotted Sasuke walking toward the entrance. Her face lightened up as he watched him enter. "Sasuke! Over here!" she waved over the crowd.

The postman hung his bag over the chair's back and sat down. His expression didn't give anything away as he simply waited until she babbled on about her new project.

"I researched more about that letter. Ryouji-san lost his wife when he was thirty-seven and lived with his son. After his son graduated college, he was hired as a publisher. He got married and had a kid, but he never invited his father to the wedding or show him his grandchild." she said. "How could he do that?"

"And ten years ago, when he was on his way to Uruguay, a flight-seeing accident happened and whack!" She clapped her hands together. "He died!"

Sasuke nodded weakly. "I see."

"I found a way to solve the father's problem, but I need the son's voice. After we have that, we use it to make a fake will!" Sakura explained.

"Will?"

"While his son is about to die, he records a will on a recorder that he had. And he protected that recorder with plenty of clothes inside a strong luggage bag, which saved it."

"But he could have sent a text message through his cell phone," Sasuke challenged.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. That wasn't a time to be carrying a cell phone."

"Then do you think it could be made well?"

"I'm getting the same guy form the Alibi Factory to work on it again! He's a voice specialist too, you know? Since he said it would be competed today or tomorrow—"

He had rudely cut her off. "About that… Isn't that a little too much?"

She blinked twice. "Huh?"

"How are you so sure it will work?"

"Why are you being like this?" Sakura laughed. "It will work!"

Sasuke leaned forward. "Sakura—"

She shifted her attention to the line-up of people behind her. "I better get another cup. You want a drink too right?"

Sakura got up from her seat and joined the line of people on the back, not noticing Sasuke's disappointed expression as he leaned back in irritation. He stared at the chair, where Sakura once was.

She read the menu and decided she would buy an Americano for Sasuke and a Caramel Macchiato for herself. Humming a random tune, she casually glanced at the table where Sasuke sat.

She froze when she saw the empty chair. Her breath caught, suddenly making her dizzy. Her eyes fiercely glanced around the room but could not find the dark-haired boy. For a moment it seemed like something was telling her everything was a dream and that the man named Sasuke she knew was no more than the wind.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Dun, dun, duhhh! Did Sasuke transport back to Heaven because he got caught disobeying a rule? Did he suddenly decide to leave her because he thought he was only harming Sakura? Haha, yes I fail at making a decent cliff-hanger in a story. Sorry guys! Review what you think is going to happen please! I might consider changing things up if I get good suggestions. Also, because of this short chapter, I'm publishing the next chapter very very soon!


	10. When the Conscience Pays Guilt

**Heaven's Postman**

_Fear is the tax that the conscience pays to guilt. –George Sewell_

**Author's Notes: **Like I promised, a new chapter added soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – When the Conscience Pays Guilt**

Sakura froze when she saw the empty chair. Her breathe caught, suddenly making her dizzy. Her eyes fiercely glanced around the room but could not find the dark-haired boy. For a moment it seemed like something was telling her everything was a dream and that the man named Sasuke she knew was no more than the wind.

Someone beside Sakura muttered something angrily because she wouldn't move up in the line. To Sakura, the person's voice was muffled and fuzzy. Her eyes fixed on the empty chair as she began pushed through the crowd, her arms feeling light and weak. Sakura kept telling herself that Sasuke was a person and she knew him. Not a ghost or a part of her imagination. That he would never abandon her after all they've been through in the past week. After the thoughts and emotions they shared…

An emotion of sorrow overwhelmed her when she realized everything was like déjà vu. It was the situation with Daisuke again. Daisuke left and deceived her. Maybe Sasuke was just someone she made up in her head to help replace that cold spot Daisuke left when he abandoned her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Blinking through he thin layer of fluid in her eyes, Sakura realized she was staring at the same pair of hazy onyx eyes that she was familiar with. He silently looked at her with confusion.

She sat down on the chair across him, still in shock. What happened just then?

"I always have to go buy it. You can buy it one in a while… I want a Caramel Macchiato," she told him.

"I can't," he replied bluntly.

"Why not?" she questioned.

Sasuke shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. "I can't buy it."

"The money's right here." Sakura passed him the crumpled bills and coins from her pocket. "Hurry and buy it."

"Sakura, I said I can't," he said firmly this time.

"Why?" she demanded. "There's no reason to why you can't, Sasuke! Get up and buy it!" Something knotted in her chest. She never wanted to go through something like that again. The thought of Sasuke disappearing was suddenly comparable to death itself.

Sasuke remained at his seat, unmoving.

Sakura got up and yanked at his wrist, pulling him to his feet. "Get my Caramel Macchiato!" she sobbed, shoving at his back now. "Hurry up…"

His feet stayed planted to the ground and her weak pushing was not enough to even push a shopping cart down an isle. Then Sakura snapped and cried on his back. Destroyed, he knew he couldn't say or do anything to make her crying go away. He glanced at the people around him and realized that all they saw was a pink-haired girl crying and pushing at air.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

"Sakura!" he yelled after her as she marched angrily away from him. "Sakura, just wait for a second!"

She left the coffee shop and thought to get away from the building as soon as possible. The pinkette was filled half with anger and sadness. With her tangled emotions, she ran away toward the city park and Sasuke followed.

He roughly pulled her shoulder back when he caught up. She shook his grip away but turned to face him. He was surprised at her glare that seemed to be breaking him down.

"You're not a person? Do you really deliver Heaven's mail?" she demanded. "All along I thought you were some psycho who stole the key to the mailbox and began reading all the mails, pretending to be Heaven's Postman!"

Thinking about it now, Sakura knew that she never believed what Sasuke said earlier about being an angel. She thought he was simply a man who was trying to fill up people's hopes again even they lost a dead loved one. Sakura knew how it felt, and said to herself that Sasuke was a good guy.

Sasuke purposely avoided her gaze. He had already told her several times before that he was a spirit. Why did she have to get mad about it now? "Something like that," he muttered instead of tensing the argument between them.

"What do you mean by _'something like that'_?" she demanded, exasperated. "But I can see you in front of me right now! Kumiko's father-in-law can see you. The bus driver can see you, so why are you telling me all this nonsense?"

Through all his frustrations, he held it together. "I can only be seen by people who miss someone who is dead. People who can't accept someone else's death," he explained calmly. "If you stop thinking about and missing that person, you won't be able to see me anymore."

Sakura suddenly jerked off balance, but then regained herself. She looked directly at his eyes as if she was searching for something. "I can't see you very well these days," she said in broken whispers. "Earlier in the coffee shop, I turned around and I couldn't see you at all. It seemed like you weren't there."

"Yes," Sasuke swallowed hard, "because you are starting to forget about Daisuke."

She felt the tears sting her eyes and her breath became shallow. "That's because you're by my side," Sakura stated, meeting him in the eye again, proving she meant every word. "We even kissed!"

He clenched his jaw and spoke slowly through his teeth. "If you forget about the person who died, you can't see me," he repeated.

Sakura thought that the world wasn't fair. She was right when she stated many times that it truly wasn't, and that day was just another day when her statement was proven to be the truth. Sasuke's words translated to _'If you stop loving Daisuke, you can't see me. If you continue to be in love with him, you'll see me.'_ Sasuke had already filled her heart and the part that Daisuke took with him. Why would she still think twice about her ex lover?

With all her strength, she took hold of his wrist. He did not tear away her weak grip. "Even if you like me, I still can't see you?" she asked.

Sasuke suddenly thought about what Ryouji said the other day about confessing because you never know when you'll get to see your loved one again. She didn't even know he would be going back to Heaven in a few days. "I—"

Abruptly cutting him off, Sakura's phone rang, playing her ring tone from inside her pocket. Clearing her throat and dabbing against her eyes, Sakura answered it with a flick of her wrist.

"Yes?" she managed to say. "I see… Uh-huh… I'll be right there, Misuta."

Then she hanged up and shoved her cell phone back in her pocket. "The recording of the Ryouji-san's son's voice is finished. I'm going to get it now."

"Let's just give it up, Sakura," he told her.

"Let's go get it together, okay?" She took his wrist and started pulling him away.

This time, Sasuke tugged his hand back, declining. "He knows my face."

Teary-eyed again, she threw him a tantrum. "Let's go together. _Please!_" The stubborn girl shoved against his chest. "I don't believe you! I don't believe everything you just said! You're a normal person and we really kissed and…" she trailed off, struggling to continue. "Because I like being around you, Sasuke."

Angrily, she marched away without Sasuke to retrieve the recorder from the Alibi Factory. All she hoped now was that he'd show up to help her convince Ryouji later. Sakura left the surprised postman behind as he stared at her retrieving back, feeling something knot painfully in his chest.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura walked up the stairs toward Kazuma Restaurant feeling as if the tape recorder in her hand weighed a thousand pounds. Looking through the glass window on the door, she watched the old man that had to be Ryouji refilling the salt shakers. She slid the door open and bowed. "Good afternoon." The place was empty after lunch hours, she noticed.

The man looked up as he screwed the final bottle together. "Hello, please come in." He approached her with his hands folded on his abdomen.

"Are you Tanaka Ryouji?" she asked before he could question her about ordering.

He nodded, a bit puzzled. "Yes, I am."

"I have something important to tell you."

"Oh, all right. Please, come this way and take a seat," he gestured toward an empty table.

Sakura carefully placed the tape recorder on the table but did not take a seat.

"Let me get you some water," he said, stalking away.

"No it's fine. You don't have to worry about me," she called before he completely disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

He cleared his throat, approaching her again slowly. "May I ask you something? I might sound crazy, but is there a man over there?" Ryouji said, pointing behind her.

Glancing behind her, she was relived to see Sasuke seated at a table, looking through a black binder. He entered the restaurant while she went and got the tape recorder.

"Yes, I see a man." She bowed toward him. "Nice to meet you."

Going well with the charade, he got up and bowed in return as if they had met for the first time.

"See? You were joking about what you said last time, Sasuke. You can't joke around with an old man like me like that, you know?" Ryouji said to the postman who half-heartedly grinned back.

While Ryouji turned away for a second, Sakura mouthed Sasuke a "thank you."

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

She was not sure how to begin. "It's kind of a complicated conversation… Your son passed away on a plane to Uruguay, correct? In a flightseeing accident, I mean."

Uneasily, he shifted his weight to his other leg. "Yes."

Then Sakura picked up the tape from the table and displayed it in front of him on her plam to see. "I went to Uruguay on vacation years ago to visit Punta de Este, a beautiful place. It's very close to where your son's plane crashed. The manager of the hotel there asked me if I was Japanese. He must've picked up the bag when the waves carried it to shore. It was in a heavy luggage bag wrapped tightly in clothes. The manager told me that this tape fell down from heaven in the winter of 1998."

Like someone physically pushed on his chest, he felt an odd sensation build up. "That's when my son died," he muttered without moving his eyes away from the tape she held.

"The woman who picked it up played it in her cassette player, but could not understand Japanese. She said that she would ask the next Japanese person who would come to the hotel to determine what the boy was saying in the tape," Sakura explained. "When I came, she gave it to me to listen to. Since then, I've been trying to find a relative of the boy's in the tape."

"D-Did you listen to it yet?" he asked, stuttering in shock.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"It was a will."

Slowly, like if she moved to fast he would misunderstand, Sakura handed him the tape. With his jaw hanging open in both shock and surprise, Ryouji carefully took it from her. He held it like it was worth billions of money. Behind them, Sasuke was beginning to feel the guilt rise as he balled his hands into fists on the table as he listened to Sakura's lies.

"Is this really my son's?" he asked in a whisper.

"I believe so. Your son's name is Kazuma, right?"

He nodded stiffly. "Yes, that's right. My son edits things, so he probably took his camera and voice recorder with him on the plane."

"Do you want to listen to it now?" she questioned.

"Where is that cassette player?" he muttered.

Ryouji looked through the cabinets and the boxes. His hands hurriedly tossed useless things away, eager to listen to his son's final words. Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He gave her an emotionless expression, instead of being happy that Ryouji had bought everything.

When he found his old cassette player in a box, he brought it to the dining area. Sakura and Sasuke gathered around it to listen to the tape. The pinkette had never heard the tape after the man working in the Alibi Factory gave it to her.

As soon as Ryouji pressed play, there was audible screaming in the background—screams from women, children, babies and their terrified fathers. The airplane's propeller sounded in the background.

"_This is Tanaka Kazuma. I hope someone finds this tape." _Then a shuffling noise came. _"My wife Aya, I am so happy that I met you in my life. Take good care of our son. I'm sorry it has to be like this" _Something exploded in the background and the screams became ear-piercing. _"And also father… It's been a long time since I could talk to you. Father… I forgave you a long time ago. I'm sorry that I worried you. I just did not have the guts to say it. I'm very thankful, Father."_

"Kazuma… Kazuma!" Ryouji cried, slamming his palms on the table with his head down.

The tape stopped and all that was heard in the room was Ryouji's sobs. Sakura patted him on the shoulder and looked up at Sasuke. She noticed something odd in Sasuke's eyes… like guilt.

"Look—" Sasuke began.

"Your son forgave you, Misuta," Sakura said, quickly interrupting him on purpose. She wondered what he was up to.

Then Sasuke stepped back to bow at the weeping man. "Please forgive me, Ryouji-san, but this tape is fake," he said calmly. "It's made up. We recorded the voice with the help of a voice specialist. It was edited."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Every time I check my email after adding a chapter, I am glad to see a bunch of people adding me and this story to Story Alerts, Author Alerts and Favourites. Thank you also for my daily reviewers. Please continue to support me! Also, in the next chapter, Sasuke and Sakura decide to part ways. What will happen after?


	11. Catching A Liar

**Heaven's Postman**

_A liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth. –Aesop _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Catching a Liar**

"Kazuma… Kazuma!" Ryouji cried, slamming his palms on the table with his head down.

The tape stopped and all that was heard in the room was Ryouji's sobs. Sakura patted him on the shoulder and looked up at Sasuke. She noticed something odd in Sasuke's eyes… like guilt.

"Look—" Sasuke began.

"Your son forgave you, Misuta," Sakura said, quickly interrupting him on purpose. She wondered what he was up to, but had a good idea of it. She threw him a warning glace.

Despite Sakura's attitude, he stepped back to bow at the man. "Please forgive me, Ryouji-san, but this tape is fake," he said calmly. "It's made up. We recorded the voice with the help of a voice specialist. It was edited."

Sakura scoffed, wanting to shut Sasuke up with her first against his abdomen. "Sasuke!" she warned. "It's the truth! I really found this in Uruguay… I spent all my time looking for you."

"That's a lie, Sakura!" Sasuke barked at her.

"No it's not!" she said, screaming now.

"A minute ago, you two acted like you didn't know each other," Ryouji said without looking up. His cries had stopped and dimmed into realization after hearing Sasuke's words.

Feeling cornered and defeated, the pinkette took Sasuke's wrists and dragged him out the back door to the lawn outside. He unwillingly went with it, though he could have pulled away with brutal force if he wanted to.

"Why?" she demanded. "We were doing just fine!"

"We shouldn't continue doing this," he said, his voice in a surprisingly calm level now.

"Why? He believed me! That's how he became relieved! He could have been comforted, Sasuke! Did you have to ruin it?"

He exhaled, trying to keep his anger in. He didn't want to fight with her. "This is between him and his son."

Her lips trembled for a moment of collecting her voice and thoughts. "You don't know anything! You've never been in this type of pain before—missing someone so much that you'd kill a person to see them again! You have never experienced that horrible feeling in your life, have you? Lies can make it better. _You_ wouldn't know how to make people feel better!"

"Lies don't matter because sooner or later, everyone will face this kind of situation. I know people can deal with the pain because it is just a part of life. It's normal, just like breathing air or eating. Only cowards have to lie because they want to erase their minds. You have to be realistic," he countered. "Let's stop this and stop using lies as a key to putting hope back into people's lives."

Sasuke was caught in shock for a moment because he realized the truth of his words. You live, then you die. Your loved one lives, then they die. It was the cycle of life and it is a normal experience. It's one of those things you can't help but face sometime.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. "Then why did you start working? What are you? You send dead people letters from the living world and work as Heaven's Postman, right? I actually _think_ about other people's feelings ahead of mine." She scoffed. "You're a coward aren't you?"

He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. "What did you just say?"

"You're a coward, Sasuke!"

"Say it again!"

"I can say it a hundred times if I wanted to. Stop being so selfish!"

Ryouji suddenly appeared under the door's frame and he was putting his arm in between them. "Now, now, now."

Looking back at the old man, they both realized who they hurt most of all in the situation—the great feeling of lying relief to be crushed by the truth. The two bowed at him respectfully and muttered apologies.

He sighed and closed his weary eyes. "I can't believe this… I'm sorry, but can you two leave? I want to be alone." Without another word, he closed the door and locked it, leaving the two outside.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sakura had ended up deciding to leave first as she angrily stomped away across the streets and roads. Like last time, the postman followed her. He wasn't sure why, because Sakura obviously wanted to be alone as well. A part of him told him to follow her even though.

He paused on his heels when she did meters away. She waited until she knew he'd stop following her. Sensing her thoughts, Sasuke gestured to a different path to his left.

"I'll… go this way," he muttered, though he did not move from his spot.

Sakura turned and walked ahead to the opposite direction, wanting to get away from the world for a while. He stared at her retrieving back. Something restrained him from chasing her any longer. After a few steps, she halted and turned around. It was like she sensed something had suddenly disappeared that she had left earlier.

Sasuke watched as she ran at his direction although her eyes always passed through his figure. She gripped her hair, almost pulling a bunch from her scalp. Her eyes scanned the area around her frantically. Slowly, Sasuke realized he was invincible to her again.

As he watched her troubled expression, he noticed the stress he was spilling all over her. Sasuke thought that getting to know her was a mistake because it would end up hurting both of them at the end. He'd have to leave n less than a week and he did not want her to feel any more pain than she did now. Sasuke promised to himself that he would never get involved in her business ever again.

**

* * *

**

**Three Days Later...**

Ryouji held the camera up to his eye and snapped a photo that angled to the dark clouds over head. Looking at his picture on the screen, he thought that it was the best picture of the nimbus clouds he had ever seen. He had picked a good day to take a walk with his camera.

A rain drop splashed against his nose. Soon enough the clouds had released everything and dropped all heck on the entire town. Under seconds, it was already pouring outside.

He instinctively covered his camera with his arms, instead of protecting his head. Ryouji had noticed the sudden halt of the drops on his head and the presence that appeared behind him. Looking up, he saw a yellow umbrella with red cherries shielding his body from the rain.

"Hello again, Ryouji-san."

Glancing behind him, he saw the same pink-haired girl he had met three days ago.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

"Cream or sugar?"

"No, thank you."

"Got it."

Ryouji placed a plain cup of coffee in front of Sakura, cream and sugar-less. Meanwhile, she was looking through the man's photo album (the same one Sasuke saw) and admired every picture to the fullest.

"You must take them everyday. The pictures, I mean," she said before taking a sip.

"Yes, I do." He had wandered over to the window, watching the water hit the glass, creating interesting patterns. "There was a powerful typhoon during 2003 at exactly this month. Do you remember it?"

Sakura recalled back to the typhoon that kept people indoors for a long time due to the damages of plenty of buildings in town. She had been sixteen at the time and could not continue high school until a couple of months later. "Yes, I do," she replied.

"I was taking photos of the sky. No matter what, I still kept taking pictures."

She nodded, acknowledging his words. She realized that his son had been dead for a long time. Suddenly remembering her last encounter with Ryouji, she instantly felt that same feeling of guilt that gnawed her insides when she'd think about it.

"Look… I'm sorry about last time," she told him truthfully.

He spoke without turning back. "After that incident, It seemed like I had completely shut down all my common sense. I forgot to open this restaurant yesterday because I was so absorbed in the thought. It was like that time I found out Kazuma died all over again."

Sakura uneasily fumbled in her seat. "You really got mad, didn't you? I'm sorry."

He paced around a small space for a while and then took a seat in a leather couch next to the window. "I'm not mad. You have to face these kinds of things as an adult," he explained. "You guys were so frustrated at each other…"

Sakura laughed, remembering the argument. Since then, she decided to part ways with the postman and never saw him since. When she laughed, it was fake. When she smiled, it was forced knowing that Sasuke himself had given her the encouragement to do those simple things of happiness again. Now that she decided to be separate from him, she was back to the beginning. "We were."

Ryouji thoughtfully stroked his hairless chin. "I thought a lot about it—about who's right and who's wrong."

She blinked, muddled. "Pardon?"

"I was really fooled, you know? I started to ask myself _'Would I have really been comforted if I had believed you?'_" He chuckled. "The thought is still here," he patted his chest with a fist, "a deep place. On the other hand, I don't know if it's right to calm someone with a lie, just like Sasuke said."

Sakura was deep in thought, thinking about Sasuke's perspective instead of focusing on hers; something she had failed to do.

"I still don't have my thoughts sorted," he continued. "After I heard from inside that you two were fighting, I though _'they're fighting over me...'_ Instead of being mad, I am thankful. But what I am surprised at is the sky."

"The sky?" she questioned.

"Yes, the sky. If I continue to take pictures of the sky everyday for the rest of my life, I thought my son would forgive me. It felt like my mind was going to him. I used that excuse for taking pictures, but now it's changed," he said getting up and pacing back and forth next to the window again. She only watched him with curious eyes. "Now that we've talked, I feel comfortable and my life is different now. Thank you." Ryouji smiled, nodding at her.

Sakura smiled in return, realizing that Sasuke was right—Ryouji was okay even though his son died. He could cope with it. All she should have done is talk to him and not go to the trouble of making up such lies that hurt more than they heal.

"Did you and Sasuke ever make up?" he asked with an expectant grin.

She fisted her hands on her lap. "Um…" she hesitated. "No. After that incident we haven't met once."

She remembered that same feeling of emptiness when she turned and saw that Sasuke had disappeared again. Sakura thought it be best if she didn't get mixed up with someone like him, especially after being caught and fighting in front of a kind-hearted man like Ryouji. Even when she told herself that she didn't need him, sometimes she would sit next to the mailbox and wait for hours.

Ryouji sighed. "Really? Sasuke came over here this morning. I asked him if you two made up, but he told me he was going to a far away place today."

Sakura forgot how to breathe, her breath caught in her throat. "He did? Where?"

"I think it was a foreign place. I asked if he would visit soon and he told me that he couldn't guarantee it." He looked up at the ceiling pondering. "What did he say again? Oh… something about being caught lor something. I'm not sure. He can be weird sometimes, you know?"

She choked on words, suddenly recalling one of the things he had told him.

"_When we get caught by the people who sent the letters. When they find out what I'm doing and realize it's a lie, I will get discharged."_

Quickly she stood from her seat and threw a bill of money and gulped the rest of her coffee quickly. The man asked her what was wrong, but she didn't seem to hear. "I apologize, but I have to leave right now," she said instead, already running out the door into the pouring rain.

Sakura ran thoughtlessly through the road, dodging a car and ignoring the angry honks and stares she got from drivers. Running and grabbing her umbrella first was not in her head. Instead she kept thinking of that familiar face that she sought to find now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I got some reviews asking me why Sasuke choose to tell Ryouji about Sakura's plan. Well, here you go. I hope the explanation in this chapter was clear: he knew that lies were not keys to feeling comfort. I think that this is the last bit of Ryouji we see for now. Bye, bye…

In the next chapter, Sakura goes and tried to find Sasuke before his time runs out. Furthermore, information of his life when he was living is revealed (how he died, what he did as a job… ect). Keep an eye on it! Chapter 11 is also the last chapter in my little story… I feel glum now. I'm including an epilogue also, so it'll be two up at the same time next time. Thank you to my wonderful readers!


	12. Openings of Heaven

**Heaven's Postman**

_Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy.__ –Eskimo proverb quote_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Openings of Heaven**

Sakura ran thoughtlessly through the road, dodging a car and ignoring the angry honks and stares she got from drivers. Running and grabbing her umbrella first was not in her head. Instead she kept thinking of that familiar face that she sought to find now.

The first place where her feet dragged her was the hill with the legendary red mailbox. It was the first place they had met and crossed fate. By the time she got there, Sakura was soaking wet. Her clothes felt heavy and her hair clung uneasily to her face. Her breathing came shallow and quick.

She staggered and looked around her, trying to find any traces that would indicate Sasuke was in the field. It was a mistake to dismiss him from her life. Sakura shouted his name over and over despite the sore throat that began building because of the cold rain. She stumbled and fell, thought she kept getting back up again like a force on the ground pushed her up.

Quickly thinking again, Sakura took the bus to the lighthouse. The bus driver didn't bother asking her why she carried no umbrella. She plopped herself down on to a seat, gaining her breath back. Fifteen minutes of waiting and sitting didn't do for her. Sakura had to be there ASAP.

"Misuta, can you please drive faster?" she told the driver.

He nodded without a second thought. "Yes, I apologize." The driver had noticed the empty space next to the girl. It was the first time she rode the bus without the boy he saw always.

When the bus stopped, she flew out the door and muttered a thank you. Sakura ran through the slippery concrete path, reaching out to the lighthouse with one arm in front of her. It seemed so far away from her reach. Throwing the door open, she ran down the stairs, skipping steps by two…

Sakura was surprised to realize she broke down to a cry when she saw the empty room. There was no familiar face to greet her. With the last of her strength, she walked, staggering across the room and using the wall for support. She had never run so fast in her life. Looking at the photos attached to the net on the wall, Sakura discovered that Sasuke was missing from photos. In each one, it was only Sakura and the empty space next to her. It was like he had vanished from the face of the earth.

She laid eyes on the piece of white, folded paper on the wooden table. Her hands shook as she reached out and grabbed it. Unfolding it, she read the letter.

_Sakura,_

_Thank you for spending the last few days with me. I'm sorry. The time I spent with you, it was fun. But now I have to leave all this behind. I told you, didn't I? That it'll be the end if I am caught lying. Someone caught me and ordered that I'd be back in Heaven by the end of today. I still had three days left in the world of the living. Sakura, I didn't get a chance to tell you about myself._

_I was really pathetic. Before I was brought to the ICU, I started my own business and became wealthy. Without any hesitation, I did anything I wanted. Back then, I thought life was a game. Soon, everything went wrong. I lost all friendships and relationships I had—friends, co-workers and even my family. Money was the most important thing to me back then. I thought the whole world revolved around me and I ignored others who I thought was below my status. I get distressed by it when I think about it now. _

_Then I got into an accident. While driving, my tire blew up on the highway and my car flipped when I lost control. I landed on a ditch when I passed out. It was then that I was brought to the ICU._

_When I had found this job as Heaven's Postman, I felt happy knowing that I still could be worth something despite the faults I did. After I met you, my perspective about life completely changed. It felt like I had found something special. This is the truth. The time I spent with you was the best thing that had ever happened to me, honestly. _

_I was thinking, instead of delivering other people's letters, I should write a personal one. I worked hard and put thought into writing this letter. It's the first time I have ever done something like this. Sakura, I am very thankful. I haven't fully confessed my feelings towards you, but it doesn't matter now, does it?_

_Good bye._

Sakura collapsed on the floor with her back against the wall as she cried. Everything around her was disappearing—the kettle, mugs, food and plates were disappearing from the table that was now bare. The colourful post-it notes on the wall, the lamp and clock went as well. The writings Sasuke wrote on the chalkboard evaporated into the air. They were all a product of her imagination as she hoped there would be some evidence Sasuke was still there. Now that she knew he was gone, it all simply disappeared from her vision.

She looked up at the ceiling, thinking that she had lost the most precious person in her life.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Sasuke laid his bag of letters on the glass table in front of the angel who bore white-feathered wings. He was back in the office where the angel in the while suit before him gave him orders. There was a map behind him of the world and clocks above it with different time periods from places like Ottawa, London and Hong Kong.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Sasuke," the angel said calmly. There was a hint of disappointment in his flawless face.

"I apologize," he replied sincerely. He wondered what would become of him now.

"Now your work is done. But I am also glad because you did a great job in your ten days in Earth despite not completing your duty for fourteen days."

Sasuke met his eyes in confusion. How could he be saying that knowing that he was caught lying to the living? It was strictly laid out as a rule to those who work as Heaven's Postman.

"We've been very thankful of you working. You helped a lot of people as well," he said, giving him praise.

"No." Sasuke shook his head, denying it. "I've realized that lying isn't a way to fix things… so I did what I had to do."

"We have forgiven you a long time ago, Sasuke." His blue eyes softened, reassuring him. "You've helped Sakura become bright and positive."

He swallowed. "Hn." Hearing her name struck a nerve.

The angel tucked the bag under his desk. "Because of the remarkable job you've done, is there something you want as a reward?"

Sasuke thought about the word "reward." He thought that he had everything he wanted as a soul. Wait a second… He shook his head and told himself he was lying. He wanted Sakura—the girl that had brought meaning to his life. The girl he was recklessly in love with.

"You may go back as a human."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, muddled, and cocked his head to the side. "Wh-What? I thought you said—"

"I know what your heart is telling you. You do too. Since your body is still in the ICU, you may go back," the angel said, smiling and flashing his angelic dimples.

Sasuke exhaled, feeling a sudden sense of joy overwhelm him. Maybe he was dreaming. Could souls dream? "Th-Thank you." He bowed from his waist to his head.

The angel nodded. "Use that door," he said, gesturing to one of the many doors in his office.

Sasuke hesitated toward the door, thoughtful about what would happen after he got back to his body in the hospital. He turned toward the angel who was filling out a piece of paper. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" He looked up.

"What about my memory of ten days?"

"It will be your dream," the angel said, looking back down at his paperwork.

"But… I'm the type to forget my dreams," he explained.

"I am not responsible for that."

"What about Sakura? She was with me the whole time. What about her memory?" he questioned next.

The angel was irritated a bit. Usually, a soul would be more than happy to be sent back to Earth and would practically run through the door like there was a bomb in the room. Sasuke in particular, was only making himself worry. "You will find out when you get there, won't you?"

"Right."

Sasuke opened and door and closed it behind him. He looked around the dome-shaped hallway that was twice as huge as a football field. Glass was arced over the hallway, making the clean, sparkling lake, white buildings, greenery and birds behind it visible. Sasuke had imagined Heaven to be packed with clouds and singing angels, not huge buildings that didn't compare beauty with those in Earth.

He kept walking forward, trying to reach the end of his walk and into a portal. He figured that this hallway was the connection between your body and Heaven. Many of souls were coming from the other end, they had all recently died. Sasuke paused for a while to look at all the women, men and children around him that had died.

Sasuke was surprised to see Shinchi, Kumiko's father-in-law. He then, had died recently as well. Shinchi's face grew a huge smile when his deceased wife met up with him. They both exchanged lengthy embraces. Sasuke's heart warmed at the scene.

Continuing, he closed his eyes when he saw the bright light ahead. In an instant, he was back inside his body.

~ ღ ~ ღ ~ ღ ~

Nurse Aya read over Uchiha Sasuke's files. She glanced at his body that was connected to a bunch of tubes and wires for a second and jotted down that Uchiha Sasuke remains unmoving in day ten since hospitalization. A sudden beeping sound made her heart jump through her rib cage. Looking at the heart monitor, the man in bed's heart rate was slowly returning to a living human's heart rate. Nurse Aya shook her head, clearing her jumbled thoughts.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she shouted, running down the hall. She slipped once, but bounded right back up again. "It's Uchiha Sasuke! He's breathing again!" she yelled, waving her arms in the air.

"No way!" another nurse expressed.

"This is a miracle!"

"Get the doctor! Phone his parents!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

**One month later…**

Haruno Sakura sat backand studied her work, debating whether the shapes and patterns on her postcard design should be colourful or black and white. Sakura was hired as an Illustrator—the one that designed postcard's exterior. Because she was new to the business, her boss treated her like a servant and often told her to drop off deliveries to the Post Office. Nevertheless, Sakura loved her job. She liked the thought that someone in the future would use an envelope designed by her and would send it to a loved one, hoping to give joy even at first glance with the help of her pictures.

"Sakura, can you take this down to the Post Office?"

Looking up, she saw his fat-bellied boss with a stack of rectangular boxes in his arms. He placed them in front of her. She knew it was a rhetorical question. Sakura smiled, but mentally sighed. "Of course."

"Thanks," he said, winking. "I'll see you later."

As the man strolled away, Sakura shrugged on her coat and collected the boxes. She loaded them in her car's back seat (a car lent to her by her work company) and drove swiftly through the roads until she had reached the town's Post Office.

Some kind gentle-man had opened the door for her when he had seen the pile of boxes she carried, making both her hands useless for other things. Sakura gave him a thank you and exhaled as she set the boxes to balance on the edge of a tall table. The pinkette only let go of the boxes for a second to get a number, when they had tumbled over on the floor.

The conversations of people around her hang mid-sentence as they turned to stare. She wondered why she was so clumsy as she bent over to collect them again. Suddenly self-conscious, she hid her face with her hair. Sakura wished someone would actually help her, rather than to stare.

Pale hands quickly picked up the rest of them.

"Thank you," she nodded as she grabbed the boxes from the person's arms.

The man smiled crookedly and proceeded to speaking with one of the costumer service workers. Sakura froze with her jaw hanging open. _"He looks familiar," _she thought. _"Where…"_

Events a month ago suddenly ran through her head. There was friendship, trust, heartbreak and lies. She had clearly remembered that everything had ended with disappearance. The man who was before her was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, expect with more colour to his skin and light in his eyes. Sakura shook her head, refusing to believe that the ghost she had seen before had come back in human form.

"A ghost… maybe?" she asked herself aloud.

"I'm here to check over something…" he muttered to the man behind the desk.

If he was a ghost, the costumer service worker wouldn't have said something back to him. If he was a ghost, the young women around him wouldn't have chatted amongst each other, constantly eyeing the handsome man. If he was a ghost, she wouldn't be seeing him right now.

"Did you get your ticket number?"

Zooming back to reality, Sakura realized he was speaking to her. She quickly closed her mouth and looked at his familiar onyx eyes. "I forgot," she muttered, nervously scratching the back of her head.

He walked away to retrieve a ticket number from a front desk. Then he handed it to her. When she didn't take it, he asked "Do you want me to hold on to it?"

She shook her head again. "Uhh… No, that's all right," she answered, taking it this time. She looked at the piece of paper. The number fifty-six was printed on it.

"Number forty-nine. Number forty-nine, thank you," someone said over the intercom. Seven people were ahead of her.

The man took a sharp turn around her and walked away without another word. Sakura wondered if he had forgotten about her. Something knotted in her chest. Part of her wanted to forget him, but she had always risen above it.

Sakura thoughtlessly ran out the door after a moment, leaving the boxes in the building alone. Her eyes scanned the street but did not see him again. He couldn't have gotten far, she thought. Sakura knew it was a wise decision to avoid searching all the departments and stores around the post office to find him. Sighing, she walked back in the building, her body feeling numb.

She was imagining things again. That was a normal procedure that happened over the past month. Sakura remembered various humiliating moments when she would suddenly imagine Sasuke's face in a different man's body…

"I think you almost forgot those boxes you brought in."

She looked up too quickly to seem nonchalant. The man grinned at her and then gestured to the boxes up front with his chin. Instead of looking away, she gawked at him again, wondering if he was an apparition. Slowly, she approached him. He stood without reacting as if he was remaining still to survive.

"Have we… met before?" he questioned, searching her emerald eyes.

She blinked, wondering if he was starting to remember her now. "Yes… but where?"

"In the plains, in my dreams. A mailbox in the grass…"

"On a hill," she added.

"In the bus."

"The lighthouse's basement."

"Kazuma restaurant where we met a man," he said.

"Coffee shop," they both said simultaneously.

He blinked at her in surprise and she giggled softly. He realized it was the same sound that he was longing for since he recovered from his injuries. Sakura touched his coat carefully as if it was priceless. Stepping forward, she hesitated before she embraced him—wrapping her arms around his back.

Sasuke… Sasuke was alive and he wasn't dead and she was hugging him at that very moment. She considered the events that took place a month ago was a long dream that told her that she was fated with a man named Uchiha Sasuke.

He was still at first but after a while, he dug out his hands from his pockets and embraced her around her shoulders. Looking around, he noticed that everyone had turned to watch the heart-warming scene. "This is the post office, Sakura. Everyone's looking."

She ignored his worries. His presence was all she cared about. He even remembered her name. "Sasuke… You're not dead?"

Sakura felt him smile. "I'm back from the dead."

The pinkette buried her face in his chest, treasuring the moment. She giggled again in happiness.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

After that, Sasuke became a real postman and I was noticed as a talented illustrator after my boss saw my design of a red mailbox in a grassy hill. It would be really great to have someone use the postcard that I designed. That's what I thought of when I picked my career. I knew that the time I spent with Sasuke opened my heart to the world and I realized my surroundings. I feel like I have gone through every experience that a person could—love, heartbreak, betrayal, sorrow…

Every so often, Sasuke had to try to resist opening the mail he delivers. He reunited with his friends and family and apologized. He received forgiveness in return. He donated some of his money to charity and treated his friend and family well.

So this is where our story has come to an end… If a man you do not know stops and asks "Have we met before?" or if he says "You are the heroine to my never-ending dream" on the street, that person might just be your destiny.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So that was it guys! It feels great to know that I've completed a story :) Now, I want plenty of reviews to pour in! What was your overall impression? Good ending. Bad ending. Could I have put more effort into this or did I warm your hearts? I'll take anything! Thanks for reading, guys and hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.

**I take requests!**


End file.
